The Darkness of the Soul
by Genuine Author
Summary: This takes place in Season 4.In this universe,Cordelia was never taken to be a higher power.This is about an Apocalypse like no other.Old friends will find themselves reacquainted with Angel Investigations to stop the new EVIL.And Angeleus is back to stay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 1

The city of L.A. was dark and unusually quiet. Connor walked through an alley. His brown hair swiftly moved from the slight breeze. He held an average sized stake in his hand. He had left the Hyperion Hotel to go patrolling. Actually, he really just liked the thrill of killing vamps, demons, etc.

Suddenly he heard a noise; he quickly twisted around raising his take. He looked down and saw a rat scamper past him. Connor raised an eyebrow. "Vermin." He muttered under his breath.

Then he heard a scream. It was a woman! Connor immediately sprinted towards the sound. As he ran past stores and buildings, he came to a large park. The darkness did not bother his eyesight at all.

Connor saw a women being held by three male vampires. One was on the right side of her neck and the third had his teeth under her skirt, on her thigh. Connor jumped toward them. One of the vamps looked up and noticed Conner. "Look!" he said. Suddenly the three vampires stared at Connor.

The fearless teen ran at them. The vamps knocked the lady to the ground and walked toward him. Connor kicked #1 vamp in the face, #2 vamp ran at him, Connor stabbed him with his stake and the vamp exploded into dust. #3 vamp jumped on Connor's back, throwing him on the ground.

Connor twisted around so his back was on the ground. #3 vamp went straight at his neck. He kicked the male vampire off of him and he jumped up. He punched the vamp in the face and kneed him in the gut. As the vampire fell, he plunged the stake in his heart and the vampire turned into a cloud of dust.

There was only #1 vamp left. The vampire paused for a moment seeing puffs of dust that were once his fellow vamps. Realizing he could share the same fate as the others, he began to run away. Connor began to trot after him. Connor stopped and then threw the stake at him.

The stake pierced the vampire in his back. #1 vamp slowly fell to the ground, but just before he landed on the ground, he exploded into dust. Connor hadn't even broken a sweat. As Connor watched the dust dissolve, he heard a moan. He turned around and saw the woman lying on the grass.

Conner had actually forgotten about her. He walked over to her and helped her stand up. "Ouch." She calmly said.

"You're alright." Connor said. "They didn't drink enough."

"Did you just-." She slowly stopped.

"Save you?" Connor finished her sentence.

"From-."

"Vampires." He did it again.

"Vampires. You got to be kiddin' me!" she said.

"Nope. You should probably get home. It's dangerous at night." Connor said.

Connor began to walk away. "Well are going to tell me your name?" the girl asked flirtatiously.

"It's Connor." he said.

"My name is Julie." She said grinning.

"You better get home." He grinned back.

Connor began to sprint away until Julie could not see him anymore. She looked back over where the vampires once were. She couldn't believe what had happened. Julie then began to stumble home, limping. Blood streamed down her leg and down her neck.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"A little to the left." Cordelia Chase said in her sassy voice. "Oh no, a little to the right."

"Is it straight or not?" Charles Gunn asked holding a golden-framed painting over his head against the wall.

"Hmm… Maybe we should put up a different one." Cordy said.

"God!" Gunn moaned loudly in the Hyperion Hotel lobby.

Suddenly Fred Burkle came down the stairs. She wore a short skirt and blue blouse. Fred didn't mean to be sexy at all. She was just naturally attracted to sexy clothing. "Oh my God! Are you still putting up the painting?"

Fred walked over to them, "Weren't you doing this 30 minutes ago?"

"Yah, but I just can decide which painted to put up or where to put it." Cordy said.

"Well I can!" Gunn said. He stuck the nail into the wall and hung the painting on the wall.

First Cordy stared at it and then laughed, "It's perfect!"

All three of them chuckled. "So, where's Angel?" Fred looked at Cordelia.

"Out. I don't know where though."

"Okay." Fred said, "And Connor?"

"Out patrolling." Cordy said.

"Hmm… so it's just the three of us?" Gunn asked.

"And Wesley." Fred responded knowing what her boyfriend's reaction would be.

"I can't believe, Angel forgave him. I mean, he kidnapped his son and almost got both of them killed." Gunn said.

"Charles stop it. We all know that Wesley did it to protect Connor. He was tricked, by that damn prophecy." Fred said with her hands on her hips.

"I really don't care, he should've come to us about it. Now everything is back like it used to be. Where is he?" Gunn asked.

"Upstairs with some books." Fred said.

"It better not be anymore prophecies."

Cordy looked at Gunn and then twisted around to the doors. The front doors of the Hyperion Hotel opened, it was Connor. "Connor, you're back!" Cordelia trotted over to him.

"Hi." Connor said enthusiastically.

"How was the patrol?" Fred asked.

"Boring. Only dusted three vamps." Connor said glancing at Gunn. "But I did save a girl."

"Little?" Cordy asked.

"No grown. About my age."

"That's good." Fred said.

"I'm pretty tired, can I just go up to my room?" Connor asked.

"Of course, honey." Cordelia rubbed his back. "You don't have to ask us. This is your home now."

"Yeah." He said as he walked up the stairs.

"I hope he's alright." Fred said.

"He is, Connor just needs to get adjusted." Cordy said.

"Well, if he doesn't sink Angel to the bottom of the ocean again; I think we'll be fine." Gunn said sarcastically.

"Please Gunn, keep the past the past. And the present the present." Cordelia said.

"I'm just saying. Sometimes you have you remember the past to protect the future."

Suddenly the front doors opened again but this time they were slammed open, a green horned demon fell down the steps and into the lobby. The all ran at him and crouched down, "Lorne!" Fred screamed.

Lorne lay on the floor in a daze; blood slowly fell down from his head. His head was thumping, He could barely breath, Lorne cringed a the light in the room, "Will someone please, turn the lights off to dim."

"Lorne, what happened to you?" Cordy asked.

He still lay on the floor, with his eyes closed. Lorne squinted a little and saw his friends, "Get me a sea-breeze first, sunshine."

"What?" Fred asked.

"Tonight I just heard a beautiful, rich song and then I saw the ugliest, most unpreventable thing ever."

The gang stared at Lorne, "A real Apocalypse."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hi, you might know me as the writer of "The Power of One" the still continuing "Strange Days of Blake Holsey High" Fan Fic. I will now be writing stories in Angel, Are You Afraid of the Dark, Flight 29 Down, and of course Strange Days Of Blake Holsey High. Remember to Review. Reviews are what keeps me going. It is my fuel. And remember to check out my other upcoming stories. Thanks in Advance. Seeya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 2

"Here, Lorne." Fred said handing Lorne his favorite drink.

"Thanks babe." Lorne said sitting on one of their round, red couches; slowly sipping his sea-breeze.

"Now, tell us what happened." Cordy said.

"Shouldn't Mr. Champion be here?" Lorne asked.

"Angel's out." Fred said.

"What's going on?" a voice said from behind them.

They all looked to Wesley Wyndam-Pryce with his arms folded. He was a totally different person now. No glassess, no preppy haircut and no geeky expression. "Lorne's about to tell us." Gunn said with a slight glare at Wesely.

Fred dabbed Lorne's wonded head with a cold, wet cloth. "Okay big fella don't get your panties in a knot." Lorne said.

The group stared at him, still awaiting his explanation. "Well, I was at a intergrated bar. You know the ones that welcome humans and demons."

"Like Caritas?" Fred said.

"Yes, Fred like Caritas." Lorne said in a fake voice of calmness. "Before you people destroyed it."

"We didn't do it, Holtz did." Wesley said.

"Well, if you hadn't come there with a preganant vampire, my club wouln't have been blown up!" Lorne snorted.

"Okay, okay. Back to the story, Lorn." Gunn said.

"Okay, well I went there because they have karoke nights. People are now paying me to tell them their future when they sing. Of course the manager of the club wasn't happy with me having m;y own buisness at his buisiness. But after more and more people started to come because of me, he realized I was good for buisness so he hired me to be the club's personal psychic-." Lorne was cut off.

"What the hell does this have to do with your bloody head and the end of the world?" Cordy asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm getting to it." Lorne raised his hands innocently." So, tonight I went to the club and sat in the back. Then a gorgeous blonde comes up to the stage, ready to sing her heart out. She began to sign "A Morning After.", lovely song by the way and I began to get flooded with her childhood memoreis, loved ones, lovers, you know, the normal stuff. But as I began to slook into her future, I saw it." Lorne winced. "Her future was to die, soon. Everyone's future was the same. Something evil is going to kill them."

"A demon?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure. It was something I have never seen before. I don't even think corpreal. People were being slaughtered like pigs. I don't even like to think about it." He said.

"Then what happened, Lorne?" Cordy said holding his hand.

"The heat of the fire, from the pain I just couldn't stand it any longer and I just was thrown to the floor. I was back to at the club and that's when I came here."

"So what makes you think this is a Apocalypse." Wesley asked, "Couldn't this just be a demon."

"This isn't just any demon. There is an essence in the air. Something from hell itself, here to kill." Lorne said.

"Okay we need Angel." Fred said.

"Yah, but until he gets back, I'm going to the next best thing." Cordelia said strutting up the stairs towards Connor's room.

The group looked at each other.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel crept along the tunnels under the city. The stench of the sewers didn't bother him at the least. With a long silver sword in his right hand he slowly stepped along the sides of the tunnels. His hearing, which was superb, could pickup anything. His smell, which was also superb, could also pick up anything. Just the many benefits of being a undead blood sucker.

Angel suddenly heard footsteps. Yes, they were footsteps splashing through the water of the sewers. He quickly hid around the corner into another tunnel as he heard the running footsteps come closer. Angel gripped the handle of his sword tightly. Slowly a smell came to his nose, a stench that would make any human vomit.

The stench smelt like death and coal. Angel, of course, knew a lot about death. One, he was dead himself and two he had caused death for 145 years. Though now, he was not proud of what his alter ego, Angeleus had done. He felt as a body came closer around the corner and he slightly raised his sword.

Suddenly he heard a gigantic splash. He slowly peeked around the corner and saw monster-like creature lying face first on the floor of the sewer tunnel. Angel took advantage and trotted over to the body, on guard. He slowly picked at the creature's head. Definitely a demon.

Angel then, kicked the demon, flipping it over. The demon was red and scaly. The demon's eyes were rolled into the back of its head, it was dead. Angel was now confused, he looked to his left where the demon had come from and saw nothing. He put his hands on his hips and than began to walk back down the tunnel, dragging the sword behind him.

Suddenly a blast of cold air hit Angel's chest. It flung him to the ground onto his back. Angel quickly sat up and looked around. The air was wrong and there was nothing around. He slowly stood up, still on his guard. He was alone.

"Angeleus." He heard a voice. It wasn't from a human. More like a sound from wind that wasn't there. "Angeleus." The voice spoke again.

Angel twisted around with his teeth gritted. His spiky hair went back and forth as a breezed went through the tunnel. Suddenly he sensed something behind him; he twisted back around.

"Angeleus!" the noise got louder.

"Whatever you are. You really got to get updated on your gossip. I haven't been called in almost 150 years." Angel said with a laugh.

"Angeleus!" the voice continued.

"Okay, the scar y voice; getting kind of old!" Angel yelled.

"ANGELEUS!" the wind said as a blast of energy flew through the tunnel and sent Angel flying backwards down them. He slammed into a wall of tunnel.

Whatever was there, was now gone. Angel lay there on his back. He didn't get up. "This stuff is really getting on my nerves." He mumbled to himself.

Angel then stood up, and wiped himself off. He decided it would be best, to go back to the hotel. The demon, he had been hunting was killed. He had obviously been set up for a trap. But by who? That's what bothered him.

Angel looked at his sword and was shocked. The once silver centuries old sword was now a crisp, scorched, black stick. What ever thing was could easly had killed him if it could do this. Angel began to walk down the tunnel towards an exit. Now, dragging the burnt stick behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor stared at Lorne, he was particularly fond of demons, especially ones with sassy attitudes. "So you had a vision."

"Well, kid , I don't really have visions more like knowledge from the future, but this time, yes it was vision." Lorne said.

"What am I suppose to do? If that's what's going to happen in the future than what can we do?" Connor asked.

"Well, Connor, we believe that the Powers that Be give people….. and demons that fight the good fight insight into the future so that they can't stop something bad from happening." Cordy said.

"As much as I agree, hun. This vision I saw can't be stopped, the only thing we can do is fight this thing or things." Lorne said.

"We need Angel." Fred said. "We handle this stuff alone."

"Why is it that you always need, Angel. I'm his son aren't I? Probably better!" Connor said frustrated.

No one responded and Gunn tried the change the subject, "So, Cordy have you had any visions lately?"

"No." Cordelia said glancing down.

For the third time tonight, the doors slammed open once again. The gang turned around and saw Angel staggering through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with L.A.!" he said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please REVIEW please I'm on my hands and knees! And also read my other stories. Okay thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 3

Angel threw a burnt stick near the gang's feet. "Uh- what's that?" Gunn asked.

"Well it used to be a sword." Angel said walking down the steps to them.

"What happened?" Cordy said walked over to Angel.

"I'm not sure. What happened to Lorne?" He asked.

The both looked at Lorne who sat on the couch. "He had a pretty big vision."

"Yeah the kind that knocks a guy right from under his feet, sunny." Lorne said.

"You have visions?"

"This time I did. And it hurt like hell." The green demon said.

Angel looked around the room and saw his son that glared at the scene; he ignored Connor. "What was it about?"

Lorne took a deep breath and tasted his sea-breeze. He then began to go over the story with Angel. "And you didn't see a face?" Angel asked.

"Nope, I just felt the pain and agony. And it's presence." Lorne said.

"That might be what I just got my ass kicked by." Angel said calmly.

"Oh, the Almighty Champion got pumbled by an imaginary friend? I'm really not that surprised." Connor said.

The gang all looked at him, "Connor please." Cordy said.

"Why are you always doing that? I'm not a boy; I'm a man. So stop with that thing you always do!"

"And what is that."

"Treating me like I'm a child and I don't know what I'm doing!"

Cordelia didn't respond. "So what did this thing do?" Fred asked.

"Well it killed a demon for me. That was kinda nice and then he attacked me. But I think if he wanted to kill me, I would be dead." Angel looked up and saw everyone's reaction and knew someone was going to say something, "Well you know what I mean, deader than undead. Another one bites the dust kinda thing!"

"And it kept calling me Angeleus."

"You wouldn't mind if I look through the old books would you? See if this thing is an ancient power." Wesley asked.

"Of course, they're practically yours anyways." Angel said.

Wesley walked to his old office, "I have a bad feeling about him being back." Gunn said.

"Oh get over it Charles." Fred said.

Gunn looked embarrassed as he groaned and began to pace back and forth.

"Okay so whatever is out there knows who and what I am and The Powers That Be obviously feel threatened by it." Angel said.

"So what do you want to do?" Connor asked.

"Well I think we could all use some rest, whatever this thing is, it's not planning on striking now." Angel said. "It's waiting for something. I don't know what though."

"Actually I'm not tired at all." Cordy said.

"Oh, me neither." Gunn said.

"I meant the vampires in the room that just got their only weapon burnt like a holiday ham." Angel said as he went up the stairs.

"He's funny." Fred said.

"Well, Angel has his moments. For being a 200 year old dead vampire and all." Cordy giggled.

"I'll help Wes with the books." Fred said walking to the office.

Gunn looked back Fred, "Whoa boy, don't get jealous of old Wesley." Cordy eyed Gunn.

"What are you talking about?" Gunn acted dumb.

"Oh don't give me that, tall, dark and bald." Cordy said smiling as she turned away from him."

"Hey you forgot handsome." Gunn said.

"No I didn't." Cordy grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buffy Summers stared at the wall in her room. So much was going on in her life she didn't understand what to do. She heard some footsteps in the outside the room. _Must be Dawn or Willow._ Buffy's eyes looked blank she glanced to the window.

She see could slightly see her reflection, but at the same time saw the nighttime world. She slowly stood from her bed and got closer to the window. Suddenly the door opened, it was Spike. The vampire walked in and looked at Buffy. "You ever heard knocking?"

"You ever heard of depression?" Spike showed off his English accent.

"I'm not depressed I'm just thinking." She said.

"About?"

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be out eating someone or something?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry love, us vampires with souls gotta keep away from that old habit." He said without grinning.

Her blonde here moved around as she turned her head around and to see Spike. There was attraction between them. Buffy had already made so many mistakes with him already. She almost feared that it would end up just like her first boyfriend who had a similar profile as the demon in her room; Angel.

Suddenly there was a breeze in the room, the breezed transformed into a strong wind. Buffy's hair blew behind her. "What's going on?" Spike asked.

She didn't answer they both turned to the wall that she was looking at earlier. Suddenly the gust of wind became like a tornado only it was light and it stood in one place spinning around. Suddenly a figure of a woman appeared and room was still once again. A beautiful, blonde woman with a white dress on smiled at the two.

"Oh my God." Buffy said.

"It can't be." Spike said.

Suddenly the door opened and Willow Rosenberg walked in, "What was that noise-." She stopped as she saw the woman staring at her, "Darla?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel suddenly woke up from a dream. He had looked like he had seen a ghost. He felt something. His heart jumped as he sat up he tried to figure it out. There was only one thing in the world that ever made him feel scared, safe, untrusting, vulnerable and loved. It was like he could sense something was different now in the world.

He looked around. Maybe it was just a dream. It was true they could have both been soul mates, if either had a soul at the time. But there was something strange going on. Like he was missing something, but what?

There was only one women, one being in the world that made him feel that strange. Connor's mother.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 4

Buffy stared at the woman in front of her. She was unarmed, meaning that she had to take the vampire on with her bare hands. Buffy suddenly got into defense position, "What the hell are you doing here? Last I checked, you were dead. I saw it myself."

Darla smiled, "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Oh, I'm not afraid."

"How is this possible?" Willow asked.

Darla looked peaceful and graceful, "I was resurrected."

"Of course." Spike said.

"And then I died again."

"Oh." Spike said.

"An evil law firm a few years ago as a human. Drusalla made me into a vampire once again." Darla said.

"Drusalla?" Spike asked curiously.

"Angel tried to save me but it was no use. After I went on a killing spree, Angel seemed to become someone else."

"Angeleus?" Willow asked.

"No, he just seemed not to care anymore. He was obsessed with saving me even though he had already loss me." Darla said. "After spending a night together and almost loosing his soul, he told me to never come back. But did, but I was pregnant. As I was pregnant I had a soul. That was when Angel and me finally were actually good together. The baby had a soul meaning I did."

"Vampire can get pregnant?" Willow asked.

"You have a soul?" Spike asked.

"You and Angel had sex?" Buffy asked.

"Well I couldn't give birth to the baby. Angel and his friends tried to help but they couldn't so I killed myself so that the baby could live. Connor." Darla said.

"Wow, Angel has been pretty busy over in L.A." Willow said.

"So, if you died, how are you here?" Buffy asked.

"The Powers that Be sent me down. To help. There is something coming, and tremendous war. I thought was coming to Angel but I cam here."

"So why aren't you burning in hell?" Spike asked.

"Because I died with a soul and also, I'm good. Even though I did wrong even as a human, I still had great good inside me."

"So what are you?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I feel human. But I don't feel mortal." Darla said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Spike asked.

"I am here to help. We must get to Angel. I must of come here so that you would know about this." Darla said.

"I don't know about this." Buffy said.

Suddenly the door opened wider and Dawn Summers appeared next to Willow. "What's going on guys?"

Dawn saw the beautiful blonde, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, love." Spike said.

"Spike!" Darla said as she walked over to Dawn. "The name is Darla. I am an old friend of Buffy."

"Are you saying we need to go to Los Angeles?" Willow asked.

"If you want to help, yes." Darla smiled.

"Something is strange about this." Spike said looking at his old acquaintance.

"I want to come!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, get out of here." Buffy said.

"I know you don't trust me, Buffy. But you will. You must." Darla grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fred woke up early that morning. She saw an arm around her and looked to her right and saw Gunn sleeping next to her. She looked to her left and saw her clock; it read 9:34. She softly picked up his harm and moved it from her; she then stood up. She looked back at her boyfriend and smiled.

After washing up and getting dressed, Fred walked to the lobby area of the Hyperion Hotel. Most of the lights were off. Though the sunlight shined through the windows. She realized that there were lights on in the office area. She walked over to the office and saw Wesley reading an old book. "What time did you get up?" she asked.

This seemed to have caught Wesley off guard as he jumped up. Fred giggled, "Oh, Fred. I was just doing some more research on this evil thing that Lorne and Angel have seen or felt." He said.

Fed smiled as she walked over to the lobby desk, "You already put on some coffee?" she asked.

"Someone had too." He said with his head in the book.

"Thanks." She said pouring the coffe in her favorite mug. She raised the mug to her lips and sipped it. Fred could feel the hot liquid go through her body. As she turned around she saw Connor right behind her. 'Aughh!" she screamed dropping the mug.

Connor quickly caught the mug in midair without spilling a drop with this super fast reflexes. He handed it back to Fred. "Connor you startled me." She said.

Connor didn't respond, "How long have you been up?"

"I don't know, the box said 4:21 when I woke up." Connor said.

"You mean the digital clock?" Fred asked.

"Sure, I guess." He said.

"Why were you up so early?" Fred asked.

"I always wake up early." He said. "I'm leaving."

"Where?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." He said leaving the hotel.

"Angel really has to do something about Connor." Fred said to Wesley, who was still looking through his book.

"Like what?" Wesley asked.

"I don't know, discipline or a Dad and Lad outing." Fred said.

"Connor grew up in an hell dimension. You can expect him to be a little aggressive. And until almost 4 months ago, the only father he knew and looked up to was Angel's archenemy. So again, you can expect the boy to be a little screwed up. And a little distant from his biological demon father." Wesley said not even looked up at Fred.

"I guess." She said looking at the scar on Wesley neck. He had been betrayed as much as Angel. The prophecies and Holtz, all lies. Who could blame him for what he did? Angel.

Suddenly Fred heard footsteps and looked up at the stairs and saw Cordelia coming down. "Good morning." She said smiling.

"Hi, Cordy." Fred said. "How's Lorne?"

"I checked on him, he's sleeping like a baby and he is healing." Cordy said. "Is that Wesley?" she said pointing to the office.

Fred nodded. "Is it just me or is Wesley working so hard to win Angel's trust back?" Cordelia asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Fred said.

"So, Angel is still sleeping." Cordy said.

"Really? He usually wakes up real earlier." Fred said.

"He looked like he had a rough night. He was sweating and stuff."

"Bad dreams?" Fred shrugged and grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The gang followed Darla as she swiftly walked through the Summer's house. She was so graceful it almost seemed like she was gliding. "Yes, I remember coming here. Though it was not for a good occasion. I attacked your mother, and tried to frame Angel for it." She said. "I'm am truly sorry."

Buffy didn't respond as she followed the others. "But she is proud of you." Darla said.

Buffy suddenly stopped and so did the others. Darla turned to them, "Yes, your mother didn't understand exactly what you were fighting for when she was alive. But now she does, and she is so proud of you. And waits for you too." Darla said.

"Mom?" Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

Darla nodded. "So what are you suppose to be doing?" Buffy asked. "If you hadn't noticed, I didn't like you when you were alive or undead. And I don't like you now."

"There is no reason for you to like me. After what I've done it's a surprise you haven't tried to kill me." Darla said. "I can take you there, to Angel."

"You can?" Willow asked. "With magic."

"Something like that, but first I must eat. I haven't eaten real food in nearly a year." Darla smiled.

As the others followed Darla to the kitchen, Buffy held on to Willow's arm, "Call Xander and Anya." Buffy said.

Willow nodded as the two began to walk.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pleas Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 5

Xander arrived to the house and Buffy and Willow immediately took him aside. "Wassup guys? What's the big emergency?"

"We have a visitor." Buffy said.

Xander looked confused, he peaked over to the kitchen where the blonde was eating a sandwich. "That's not who I think it is…."

"Darla, you know, that evil vamp who framed Angel for hurting my mother, and then Angel staked her!" Buffy said.

"So…why is she sitting in your kitchen eating a grill-cheese sandwich?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, for some reason she has come back to help Angel in L.A. in some big war. Also guess what?" Buffy said.

"What?" Xander questioned.

"She is the mother of Angel's son." Buffy said.

Willow nodded, "WHAT!" Xander screeched. "Since when could vampires have kids?"

"I guess since they became obsessed with having souls?" Willow said.

"So what are you going to do?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, if she is telling the truth than, it must be my destiny to go to Angel and help him like Darla." Buffy said.

"Drive all the way to L.A.!" Xander said.

"Actually, she said she has her own way of transportation." Willow said.

"Right…." Xander spoke

"Where is Anya?" Buffy asked.

"Please don't talk about her. She is getting on my nerves. All she does is nag, nag, nag! I didn't tell her." Xander said.

"Xander, that's horrible." Willow said.

"Whatever sue me, now lets talk to Ms. Touched by An Angel." Xander said heading towards the kitchen. Buffy and Willow followed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor walked through the streets of L.A., his arms moved back in forth with confident. It was still early, around 9:45 a.m., he came up to a shopping mall. As he walked past the cars in the hug parking lot he went through the entrance. Connor had no interest in buying anything, nor did he have any money. But he did like to watch people and look at things. He liked to try on clothes, watches and necklaces.

He was now more careful about what he did there, since the first time he went there he was accused of shoplifting; after putting candy into his pocket and leaving the store with Cordelia. Cordelia was the one who showed him what a mall was, it seemed to be her favorite place in the world. He did love spending time with her, but hated when she would treat him like a child. Connor saw how she sometimes looked at Angel and Angel too vice versa. He just wished she was think of him that way.

As he stepped on the escalator he began to become confused. Connor had been on them once with Cordy but this time it seemed different. He didn't trust them; he looked around but didn't see any stairs. He suddenly jumped backwards off the escalator as it continued to go up. Connor began to constantly touch the steps that went past him with his foot as if he was testing them.

People around Connor felt very awkward; some laughed and some looked disgusted assuming he was a homeless kid or a druggie. Naturally, he didn't care what others thought of him; he didn't know why he had to. "Move your ass, kid!" A man said behind Connor.

Connor turned around and saw a group of people standing behind him. He could have easily pointed out the man who said with his special abilities but he didn't care enough about those people to waste his time on them. Connor than began to sprint up escalator, ever so swiftly so he wouldn't trip and fall. When he was upstairs he looked down and saw the rotating stairs and saw everyone down there sighing for relief, he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

Connor came to a store with a lot of display cases inside, revealing shiny gold jewelry. He began to walk towards it and look at the gold items. As he scanned the display cases he began to poke at the glass. "Umm… sir. Sir!" a man with a suit hurried to Connor behind the cases. "Please do not poke the display."

Connor didn't respond and stared at the man, "Who are you?"

"I am the manger of this here store, and we have a zero tolerance for scoundrels here." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked confused.

"Listen, boy, I have nothing against browsing but unless it is even possible for you to afford any of these beautiful assets in the next year, please leave." The manager said.

Connor glanced at him and then began to look at the display cases ignoring the man. The manager did not look happy with the boy's attitude, "Security! Security! Please escort this man off the premises." He said.

Connor looked up and saw two men dressed in police uniforms approaching. He immediately felt himself tighten up and get into a defensive mode. Suddenly he heard a female voice behind him, "Whoa, Connor are you causing trouble for these nice men?" a woman came up beside Connor.

"Excuse me, sir but what is going on?" she asked the manager.

"This boy needs to leave my store, he isn't going buy anything, I must assume he want to rob my store." He said.

"Well, sir, this _boy _is my boyfriend. And he has money to buy anything in hear. Are you judging him by the clothes he is wearing? I believe that is called being prejudice." The female said.

As Connor looked at her he realized he knew the girl, Julie! The girl he had saved the other night. "Now I will be sure to talk to my friends about how _not_ to come to your store again.. Bye bye!" she said as she grabbed Connor and let him out the door.

Once the two teens were out of the store, Julie began to laugh. "Julie…" Connor said.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered my name. With all the people you save every I thought you would have forgot." Julie said with a smile as slowly walked.

"No…I have a very good memory." He said humorless.

"Really?" Julie said. "Cool, so what are you?"

"What?" Connor stopped in his tracks.

"I saw the way you fought those, um… vampires. You fought like you were a vampire, or something." She said.

"No, I'm like you." He said.

"Me? You mean human?"

"I guess."

"So you wanna have some fun?" Julie asked.

"Fun?" Connor said. "What do you mean?"

"Well we're in a mall. With nothing to do, right?" she said.

Connor didn't respond, "So…. lets, have some fun!" Julie squeaked as she grabbed his hand and began to run into a store.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kate Lockley sat at her desk in her office. It was a big office! She felt so powerful with the gigantic window behind her. She had moved on from the Los Angeles Police Department and now worked with the CIA. She had had this position for almost a year. She looked very professional, even though she was leaping like a child inside.

Kate thought back on her life and how it had brought her to where she was now. So much she had to face. She looked over to the picture of her father sitting on her desk, he was gone now, but she felt like he was still with her…somehow. She had once worked for the LAPD, though she was fired she was eventually brought back to the department. As she impressed the people above she began to climb the law enforcement ladder. One day she was offered the job out of the blue and she took it.

She picked up a black mug that was on her desk and sipped it. Kate tasted the coffee run through her. She sighed and looked around, there was nothing to do. Of course there had been a lot of action working with the CIA but lately, it had just been boring. She goes into her office does some work and then is done. She had finished everything.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it startled Kate. When she got a hold of herself she said, "Come in!"

And two agents came into the room; one was wearing dark sun shades on his eyes. The other was the man she reported to, Agent Hendricks. "Hello Lockley." He said as the two made their way further in her office.

"Agent Hendricks." She said standing up.

"Sit down, Lockley." He said.

She did so, "I talked to some guys down at the LAPD."

"Really sir?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes, they told me you were into the freaky deaky stuff." Agent Hendricks said.

"Freaky Deaky? I don't understand." Kate said, even though she knew what he meant.'

"The supernatural, Lockley. The occult…whatever." He said.

"I wouldn't say that, sir. I did find myself in some strange cases but that was all by coincidence and fate. I didn't go looking for that stuff." She said.

"Agent Walker will you get the tape please." Hendricks said still having his eyes locked on Kate.

The man nodded and left the room, he came back less than a minute later holding a clear CD-ROM case. Behind him was a woman pushing a television on a cart. "That would be all, Jones." Hendricks said.

The woman then left, "I think this case would be right up your alley. We can afford the public finding out about this." He said.

"About what?" Kate said.

Agent Hendricks nodded at Agent Walker and the man picked up remote and turned the tv. He then took a disk that looked like a DVD out of the case and slipped it into the television. Kate watched him push PLAY. As the video came on she looked uneasy at the tape. It showed a teenage boy running into a park as three men attacked a woman. It had no sound, but Kate could imagine what it sounded like.

The teenage boy ran at them. The men through the girl to the ground and went at the boy. Katy then saw the boy fight the men incredibly. "Okay, I see a kid, kicking some perverts' asses. Nothing strange about that…" Kate said.

The two men ignored her, suddenly she saw something and she was shocked. The boy took out a piece of wood. "Oh, no." she said under her breath.

He plunged the wood in the man's chest and then, man exploded into powder….or dust! The same thing happened to the other men, she could then see the boy talk to the girl and Agent Hendricks turned off the DVD player. "We know these things are vampires, and we know you had prier history with a vampire, a good vampire. I don't want to play any games. We don't fight that kind of evil, I just want you to follow this. Get leads and track them. You need to find out why I there are so many vampires."

"What? How would I-." Kate started.

"This is the 12th time vampires have been caught on tape this week. There seems to be a growing population this month. Something is wrong, and we need your help." Agent Walker said.

"We know you have connections…into the supernatural world, the creatures. Everything weird explainable case tied to you." Hendricks said. "So you find you friends, and start asking questions."

Kate looked at the two men; she couldn't believe this was happening. She was being pulled back into that world again. As they walked out the room, Hendricks turned around, "And that's an order."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel sat in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel; he looked like he was drained and tired. Wesley came out of his office and went over to his boss. "Angel….how are you doing?" he asked.

Angel slowly looked up at him and blinked, "I'm not sure Wes. Where's Connor?"

Wesley thought for a moment, "I believe he went out."

"Where?"

Wesley shrugged, "I don't know."

"I have a bad feeling, Wes."

"About?..."

"Darla."

"But she is dead."

"I know, its just that I feel her. I could feel her when Wolfram and Hart brought her back and I can feel her now. I think it must be because we are soul mates, there was some kind of endless void in me when she died and now it seems to have been filled." Angel said.

"Only how could she be your soulmate if she didn't have a soul?"

"But she did, even if it was for a little while. Plus even when she was she was evil we had a connection."

"Like the one of a vampire and his sire?" Wesley said.

Angel paused, "It wasn't like that. I know it, we had something special; we were in love."

"Vampires aren't capable of love. Except you, since your soul and all but you didn't have that back then."

"Still, uh….you don't understand." Angel said.

"Well, Angel I think I do. I know how it feels to be in ….love."

"Really?...like when Cordy was in high school and ya'll had that fling? Or your obsession with Fred?" he said sarcastically.

"I have actually fallen in love twice not that long ago. I think you know who I am talking about and with Fred….that is something will never be." Wesley said.

"Lilah….oh yes."

"Hey I may haven't been in love and been with a mate for hundreds of years to create some kind of astral connection but I do know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"Your, right, I'm sorry, Wes." Angel said.

"So what about Darla?" Wes asked.

"I don't know, maybe this feeling is just a feeling and nothing else." Angel said.

"Or?..."

"Darla's back."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Darla burped a little after finishing the sandwich, "Excuse me."

Dawn laughed, "I believe you had better manners when you were evil." Spike said.

"So are you ready to go?" Darla said standing up.

"I'm not sure about this." Buffy said.

"Buffy, she's not evil, I can't sense it and neither can Spike." Willow said.

"It's not that…well it is that but its something else too. Do I even want to see Angel again? Too many memories." She said.

"Love, I don't think this is about you and your little rondevu with goody too shoes Angel. This is about saving the world." Spike said.

"I never thought that I would ever say this but I absolutely positively agree with Spike." Xander said.

"But you hate Angel _and_ Spike." Willow said.

"The greater of too evils." Xander said looking around the kitchen.

Willow rolled her eyes, Buffy looked at her friends. "Whatever." She sighed. "So, how do we do this?"

"Leave that to me. Everyone, create a circle and hold hands." Darla said.

As everyone began to do it, Dawn put out her hands. "Oh no, down you aren't going." Buffy said.

"Of course I am." Dawn said.

"Listen to me, this could be dangerous." Buffy said.

"And since when has anything been not dangerous? That's our life, plain and simple. Plus, you can't leave me here alone." Dawn said with her arms folded.

"Anya can baby-sit you."

"Yeah, maybe. If I was a baby!" she said.

"And…Anya can't know about this. I told you already." Xander said.

"God! Okay, you can come, I'm tired of having the minority vote!" Buffy said.

They all closed the circle again, "Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Darla said.

"On what?" Xander said.

"On Angel." She said.

"Oh great." Xander replied.

"Take nice deep breaths, try project yourself to him." Darla said.

Everyone obeyed and Darla began to softly hum. Suddenly everyone felt like the room was spinning, faster, and faster, and faster. Dawn could feel her had hair blow back as if they were really moving. They all still heard Darla humming calmly. The motion became more intense, they all felt dizzy. "Bring me Angel!" Darla screamed.

They then all fell to the ground. Their hands were forced apart from each other, breaking the circle. Spike opened his eyes and looked around. They were no longer in the Summer's kitchen. They were no longer in Sunnydale. They all sat on the ground in front of the Hyperion Hotel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 6

"Oh my God!" Dawn said standing up. "It worked."

They all stood, "We can't really be in L.A! It's impossible." Xander said.

"That's called magic." Willow said.

Buffy stayed quiet as she turned her head and saw Darla looking at the hotel. "You guys do know that we maybe have just gotten ourselves screwed right?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her, "What do you mean, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"How do we know that Darla or whatever manifestation that looks like Darla didn't just bring us to some kind of alternate universe or some kind of phony dimension?" Buffy snorted.

"Buffy, if you're going to be any help in the battle to come you're going to have to trust me." Darla said.

"Lets go in, I'm just dieing to see my old chum." Spike said leading the way. Everyone followed and opened the doors of the hotel. The Scooby Gang walked into empty lobby.

"Hello?" Buffy asked. "See, no one is here because humans aren't in this dimension!"

"Calm down, Buffy." Xander said. "Hello?"

Suddenly someone came down one of the stairs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cordy whistled as she came down the stairs of the Hyperion Hotel. "Wes, do you know where Gunn went-…"

Her eyes widened as she walked into lobby. "Xander? Willow? Buffy?" Cordelia was shocked. "Augh! Oh my god, oh my god!" Cordelia said running to them and hugging all three at the same time. "When did you get here, how did you get here? Why didn't you call? Aughh!" she screeched.

Cordelia's huge smiled slowly became a face of seriousness and confusion. "Darla?" Darla stared back at her smiling. "Spike?"

"What the hell is going on?" Cordelia asked steeping back.

"It's okay." Darla said.

"Really, because last thing I remember you staked yourself to save your son. I saw you die." Cordy said.

"I did die. But was sent back her by the Powers That Be. I used my abilities to bring them here." Darla said.

"Okay…it wouldn't be the strangest thing I have ever heard of but what about Mr. I'm Going to Eat You?" Cordy said looking at Spike.

"He has a soul." Buffy said.

"No way." Cordelia said.

"It's true, Love." Spike said.

"Are you really that desperate to live up….or unlive up to Angel's reputation?" Cordy said. "That's weak."

Xander laughed. "Cordelia, we need to talk to Angel. Something big and bad is here." Buffy said.

"We know." Cordy said.

"What?" Spike said.

"Loren, saw it in some kind of vision. Terror, destruction, pain blood… end of the world stuff." Cordy said.

"Who is Loren?" Xander asked.

"Um... he's is, well he's uh… um you'll meet him." Cordelia said looking around. "Um, have you seen Wes?"

They shook their heads. "That's weird he must have left, but he didn't tell me that he was leaving." Cordy said.

"So can I get you anything coffee…water…blood? By any chance?" she asked.

"Blood would be dandy." Spike said.

"Um… I guess Angel wouldn't have a problem with letting you have a sip or two. How about you, Darla?" Cordelia asked.

"I am no longer a vampire, Cordelia." Darla asked.

"Sure you aren't." Cordelia said. "I have to warn you, Spikey. We only have pigs blood, you have to go on the streets for some human."

"I'm totally on an animal diet." Spike said.

"You better be." Cordy said.

"How about you, Dawn?" Cordy asked.

"Oh-." Dawn started.

"She won't have anything." Buffy said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I'm a little too weary about what's going on." Buffy said. "And Cordelia, why are you being so nice?"

"What, do you mean by that, I haven't mean since sophomore year of high school." Cordelia said.

"I don't mean your acting like we are guests at a hotel." Buffy said.

"Technically you are, but I'm doing this because well, we might not be alive next week." Cordy said going towards the office where the small refrigerator was. "And I want to have good karma."

"Yeah, well let's just wait till' Angel comes before we get too comfortable." Buffy said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor walked with Julie into a clothing store. "Now this is where all the cool clothes are." She said.

"You don't look like you are very much into fashion." She scanned his body. He was wearing a tight, thin, gray, cotton, long sleeve shirt with dark brownish cargo pants.

"Should I be?" Connor asked as they went into a field of clothes on hangers.

"Well, I mean most people your age are into fashion and music and parties. How old are you, 19?" Julie asked.

"Almost."

"Well, I'm 19." Julie said pulling out a nice, blue and green, plaid shirt and throwing it in Connor's arms. "I go to California State University."

Connor looked at the shirt confused, "What is that?"

"College. Are you saying you don't know what college is?" Julie asked.

Connor shrugged. "My father has talked about it so has his friends. They said should be in college by my age."

"Hmm… that weird, I mean I understand not wanting to go to college and all though. Do your friends go to college?"

"I don't have friends." Connor said sternly.

"You're lying." Julie said.

"Why would I lie?" he asked.

"Because, I know you have friends. I mean look at you. Are you saying you don't have friends who went to high school with you?"

"I never went to high school." Connor said. "I've never been to school."

Julie looked up at him as she grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on him. "I don't understand."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Julie's eyes widened, "What kind of secret."

"My father tells me I shouldn't go around telling people my secret. I don't like him." Connor said

"So what is it?"

"My father is a 200 and something year old vampire. He and his sire Darla were evil and went around terrorizing and killing innocent people. Until my father, Angel was given a soul by gypsies and then he was good. Now almost a year ago he slept with Darla getting her pregnant even though vampires aren't supposed to get pregnant. And she killed herself so that I could be born. And then I was kidnapped by my father's greatest enemy. Who was actually a nice man and my father, well the only father I knew. And I was taken to another dimension, which was a hell dimension. I was raised a hunter and then I came back to this world. My father died. I trapped my real father underwater for 3 months and now I live with him." Connor breathed.

"Um…okay. And I thought I had family issues." Julie said. "Try these on."

Connor looked at them and began to walk towards a dressing room. Five minutes later he came out wearing the plaid shirt. He looked around and didn't see Julie. As he began to use his power to track her, a woman wearing a nametag, with Rachel written on it tapped him on the shoulder. Connor turned around quickly snatching her wrist. He glared at her and then let her go, realizing she was no threat.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you, there." The girl named Rachel said with a scratchy voice. "The girl you were with told me to give this to you."

Rachel handed Connor a small note. Connor stared at it and wished he could read. "Could you read it to me?"

Rachel's eyes widened and then smiled, "Of course, I can sir."

"Dear Connor, I'm sorry I couldn't stay but something came up. I'm guessing you don't know how to use a phone so I won't give you my number. Just meet me at the place where we first met and I will show you what fun is."

Connor took back the note, and stormed out of the store and looked around. He couldn't sense her anywhere. "I'll be there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel and Wesley walked through the tunnels that Angel had been in the previous night. "Is this exactly where it happened?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to find that demon that I saw last night, the one that was killed by the…. bigger demon." Angel said.

"I don't understand, why?"

"Maybe if we identify the demon, we can figure out why this thing killed it."

"I think it was waiting for you though. This Big Evil could have just been killing for fun until you got there."

"There it is." Angel said as they turned the corner.

Wesley walked to it and crouched down. "Red and scales…umm I don't think I've ever seen this demon before. Even in the books."

"What does that mean?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure… but I think we should bring this thing back to the hotel."

"Sounds like a plan."

As they picked up the body that began to carry it out of the tunnels; Wesley looked up and saw a young woman staring at them from around one of corners of the walls. He glanced at Angel and then looked back. She was gone! "Strange."

"What." Angel asked.

"I thought I saw a teenage girl watching us."

"Wouldn't be surprised. There all over the place, runaway teens. That's why some demons stay down here, easy meals."

"Hmm."

"Okay lets get this thing out of here." Angel said.

Wes nodded and they did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Perfect." The girl said in the dirty sewers.

"Is everything going as planned?" the wind groaned.

"Yes master. Angeleus son absolutely is oblivious."

"Good!" the wind screamed.

"Why did you kill that demon, anyways?" the girl asked.

"Never question me!"

"I'm sorry!" She screamed.

"Just do what I say, Julie." The wind groaned again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So… you're the famous Buffy." Gunn said.

"Nice to meet you." Fred laughed.

"Its nice to meet you too." Buffy said seeming distracted. "Cordelia, when do you think Angel will be here?"

"About now." A voice said behind them.

They all turned around and saw Angel and Wesley carrying a body of demon. "Eww." Dawn said.

"Angel…" Buffy said.

"How did you guys get here?" Angel asked.

"Darla the friendly ghost." Willow said.

Angel pushed past Buffy to see Darla, "Oh my god." He said. Buffy had a shocked look on her face not believing what Angel did.

"Hello, lover." Darla said in her devious voice.

"How? Are you human again?"

"Not exactly…"

Suddenly they all heard a noise. And everyone looked towards the entrance of the lobby. "Well…it's been a while." A woman said wearing suit pants and a jacket came in.

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"What is the demon convention in town or something?" she asked stepping down the stairs.

Angel's eyes widened, "Kate?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Review! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 7

"Hello tall, dark and handsome." Kate some with no smile on her face. With her dark trench coat she walked towards them.

"Who the hell is Kate?" Spike asked.

"An old friend." Angel mumbled. "One of the first people I met in L.A."

"Whoa, Angel my boy. You really DO have a thing for blondes." Spike said.

"Shut up, Spike." Angel gritted his teeth.

"Whatever mate." Spike laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked Kate.

"Something is wrong. Have you noticed larger number of vampires lately?"

Angel stopped. "No, I don't think so."

"Well there is." Kate said. "I work for the CIA, now."

"What?" Angel asked seeming confused. "Um…that's great."

"Not really, I got a huge office, an assistant, I'm making tons of money and my bosses are on my ass to fix this vamp problem." Kate said.

"Um…why you?" Angel said.

"They know about my relationship with you. Thought that I could get you to find some answers." Kate said.

"Relationship…." Buffy and Darla muttered simultaneously.

"Well…as much as Mr. Hero would like to help, Kate, but we are kinda dealing with a dilemma ourselves." Cordelia said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"There is a new Big Bad. And it's trying to destroy the world." Gunn said.

"Really…and who are these people?" Kate asked looking at all the unfamiliar faces.

"Well, there's Fred right here, we rescued her from a hell dimension about a year ago. And these fine people over here are me and Angel's old crew. Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow, and Dawn." Cordy grinned.

"I remember Buffy, I don't think we got along too well last time. And Darla." Kate said. "If I remember correctly….wasn't she bad?"

"Well, she died, had a baby, had a soul, killed herself and then she came back to life." Cordy said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"We have a few diagrams in the back; I can show them to you later." Cordy said.

"But seriously, Angel…" Kate started.

"Kate…we're busy here, we just brought in something that might be a clue." Angel said pointing at the body of the demon. "I don't know…maybe Connor can help you."

"Connor?" Kate asked.

"Angel's Mini-Me. Darla's baby, but he's not much of a baby now." Cordy said.

"Hmm…maybe I WILL have a look at those diagrams." Kate said. "And maybe this might help." She handed Angel a big brown envelope.

"What is this?" Angel said pulling out some type of ancient papers.

"My employers called them the Forgotten Scrolls. Written in some dead language. But it should be something in there about the world ending or something…they aren't very good with the supernatural." Kate said.

"Uh…guys. Where IS Connor?" Fred asked.

"Yeah where is you son, Angel? I'm just dying to meet him." Buffy said.

"I haven't seen him since this early this morning." Fred said.

"I hope he's alright." Cordy said.

"Connor can handle himself. He'll be here." Angel said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor walked into the park where he had first met Julie. He looked around quickly but couldn't sense everyone. The moon was already up and the day had turned to night. Night was his favorite part of life. It made him feel invincible. He suddenly turned around and saw Julie right behind him smiling. "Aughh." He screamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She grinned.

"Why couldn't I sense you?" Connor asked.

"What?"

Connor didn't respond. "I got your note."

"Obviously. So I promised to show you a good time, and I will." Julie said.

"What do you mean by that?" Connor asked.

"You're strong, fast…smart." Julie said walking up to him. "This world needs you."

"I don't understand." Connor said.

"There is other evil in this world, other than vampires."

"I know…there are other demons out there. I've killed every type." Connor said.

"I don't mean…demons. Not monsters, at least not in a physical sense. Humans."

"Humans…I don't kill humans. I'm not suppose to….their not evil."

"Connor…that's not true. There is so much evil in humans. I'm having a problem…"

"What?"

"There is a group of people. Humans. They rob and kill people." Julie said. "I wouldn't be telling you this but, I asked for money one time from them. I didn't know what kind of people they were at the time…and now I can't pay it back. They want me dead now."

"They're going to kill you?"

"Yes!" Julie's eyes fill up with tears quickly. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I saw the passion in your eyes that day you saved me. It was obvious that you have fun fighting. Beating up the bad guys."

Connor stared at her as she wrapped her hands around him. "Be my hero."

"Where are they?" Connor asked seriously.

Julie smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Willow, Cordy and Xander walked into one of the hotel rooms. "Sweet!" Xander said.

"Yeah, this is my room." Cordy said. "We have enough rooms for everyone."

"So, how's life in LA?" Willow asked as they all walked further into the room.

"Its good, you know. I've made a life for myself here." Cordelia said.

"But I thought you came out here to…you know…Be A Star!" Xander asked.

Willow punched Xander softly on the arm, "I know but that just wasn't my destiny. I wasn't her for too long before I saw Angel. And that's when my life changed forever." Cordy sat on her bed.

"You've got your own Scooby Gang here." Xander said. "And hey…I guess you and Wesley worked out-."

"What?" Cordelia looked at Xander. "Me and Wesley aren't together! Not even close to that! I think, the only reason why I even liked him in the first place was because he was an older man…and now that I am an adult, well…you know."

"Well, he sure looks different than he used too." Willow smiled.

"Then you can have him." Cordy laughed.

"He's not my type…anymore." Willow said.

Cordy smiled, "Of course."

"So…I heard about your friend." Cordelia said, "Tara…"

"Thank you." Willow said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to change the mood like that." Cordy said.

"It's alright. I'm moving on. She…she's still with me. Plus, I really need to control my emotions you know…" Willow said. "You know, turning evil and all. Trying to destroy the world."

"So, what exactly are you guys here for?" Cordy asked.

"I guess to help…" Xander said. "Darla is some kind of angel now…brought us here using the big mojo or whatever."

"I hope, this doesn't end badly." Cordy said.

"How could it? You got the Scooby Gang here and your gang. A slayer, two vampires, and a witch. Plus…a lot of muscle." Willow smiled.

"Cordy?" Xander said staring at Cordelia.

"What wrong with her eyes?" Willow asked.

Cordy's eyes were completely white; she stared blankly. "I'm having a vision. It's alright they're harmless now." She smiled. That smile was wiped from her face in a second. "Oh my God!" she screamed

Cordelia was thrown from the bed into a wall by an unseen force. "Aughh!" She screeched.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel stood in his office with his two former lovers, and his former best friend/worst enemy. "So this is awkward." Spike said.

"He's right." Buffy said. "Okay…so what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait for this new Evil to strike?"

"I don't really know, Buffy. How about we ask the one person here with info…." Angel stared at Darla.

"I've told you everything I know." Darla said. "The Powers That Be sent me here to help you in the battle. They didn't give me much else."

"I think I liked you better when you were evil." Spike said looking at Darla.

Angel looked through the window and saw Gunn, Dawn, Fred, Wesley and Kate standing around in the lobby.

"Why did you bring, Dawn?" Angel said. "This could be dangerous."

"Peer pressure." Buffy said. "I mean, I couldn't have just left her there. I guess."

"What I'd to talk about is this baby everyone keeps talking about." Spike said.

"Connor?" Angel said.

"Let's not." Buffy said.

"You need to keep an eye on our son, Angel." Darla said. "You're not the only I was sent to help."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Angel asked. "Lorne?"

"Who?" they all asked.

Angel scurried out of the office as he saw his demon friend walk into the hotel. "Oh no, you threw a party and didn't invite me?" Lorne said.

"How are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Oh, other than my melon almost exploding from that insight into the future, I've dandy." Lorne smiled.

"Wow!" Dawn said putting down her soda.

"It's alright, Dawn. He's harmless." Fred said.

"I'm not scared of him. He looks so cool!" Dawn said.

"Well, thank you." Lorne said. "Who's this rain of sunshine?"

"My sister…" Buffy said stepping out from behind the group.

"Well, Holy Moly! This isn't the famous and fabulous love bug that you always talk about. Buffy Summers." Lorne walked to her and smiled. "Oh, its so good to see you in person other then to see images of you in Angel's noggin."

"Um….thank you?" Buffy said.

"Oh my- that can't be. Darla? Well, aren't you dead?" Lorne asked.

"Well, aren't we all? Or at least **have** died." Darla said.

"Aughh!" screamed someone. They all looked up.

"Cordy!" Angel said sprinting up the stairs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Cordy!" Xander screamed trying to take a hold of Cordelia. "Willow! Do something!'

"Like what?" Willow asked.

Suddenly the door of the hotel room blasted open revealing Angel. Angel ran to Cordelia. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We don't know!" Xander said.

Angel grabbed her from Xander and picked her up. She was screaming and shaking in his arms. He laid her on the bed as she kept her eyes shut. Buffy and Spike ran in and then Gunn and Fred. "Cordelia?" Fred said.

"Angel?" Cordelia said with her eyes still closed.

"Hey, I'm here, Cordy!" Angel said.

"I'm having a vision." Cordelia said and then suddenly cried out in pain.

"I thought visions weren't suppose to hurt her anymore!" Angel asked.

"I see blood, fire, evil! The end!" Cordy screeched.

"What do we do?" Fred asked.

Angel stood with a stern look on his face. He pushed past them all and walked out of the room. Angel walked down the stairs back to the lobby. They all followed. "This Evil did that to Cordy. Same with Lorne. I think this think is powerful and he wanted us to know about the future." Angel said.

"I agree, we need to take some action." Wesley said.

"Okay, me, Buffy, Kate and Willow will go back to the sewers. I sensed something was evil there from the beginning maybe it has something to do with it. Gunn, Xander and Spike you guys go patrolling, try to look into something about this rush of vampires all of a sudden and if you have the chance try to find Connor." Angel said.

"Okay, why do you get all the chicks?" Spike said.

"Wesley and Fred I need you go decipher these scrolls maybe it might have something to do with this. And look at this demon of ours." Angel said looking at the corpse of the dead demon. "Find out how he was killed. Lorne, just take care of Cordelia and Dawn and keep an eye on Darla."

"You still don't trust me." Darla said.

"All I know is that, my friend is hurt and the only thing connected to this Evil is you." Angel said. "Lets go."

Everyone headed towards the door. "Go team." Spike said sarcastically.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Julie and Connor walked until a deserted area of town. It was quiet, Connor noticed the graffiti on the side of a building. "They're right behind here." She said.

As they made their way around the ruins of once some kind of factory, Connor saw a group of young men maybe in their early 20's crowed around a couple of garbage cans with fire in them. "They're a gang. Dangerous." Julie whispered.

Connor walked past Julie without a response and walked towards the men. One of the men glanced and saw Connor. He quickly stood up and the others did too turning to see Connor. "Who the hell are you, man?" The man said.

"A friend of Julie's." Connor said walking closer.

"Who the hell is, Julie?" he asked.

"Does it matter, Luther? Take his ass out!" one of the other thug said.

Luther stared at Connor, "Listen man, if you're a runaway too, then you're safe here. I don't know…guy's do you know anyone named, Julie?" the men shook their heads.

"Sorry, but whoever she is she was right to send you to us." Luther said.

"You were going to hurt her." Connor said.

"What?" Luther said slowly grabbing for a large knife on his jeans.

Connor suddenly flew at Luther. The two wrestled on the ground. Connor continually punched the man's face in until he stopped breathing. He grabbed Luther's knife and stood. "Whoa." Of the men said.

"What do you want!" another one asked. Connor didn't speak as he went at them.

Julie slowly walked into the area; she saw the bodies on the dirt ground. Connor was finishing one off stabbing the man in his chest. "Is he dead?" She asked.

Connor quickly stood, "Yes."

"How did it feel?" Julie asked.

"Great." Connor said with a grin on his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Thanks for reading. I haven't written in a while so tell me if this chapter seemed off and how should I improve it thanks. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 8

Connor kissed Julie hard, the two made out in front of the flaming trashcans and dead bodies. Julie smiled at Connor, "I have to go."

"What?" Connor asked.

"I got things to do… people to see." Julie said.

"But we can stay together." Connor said.

"We will…but don't you need to get back to your dad? I bet he's worried." Julie said.

"I doubt that." Connor said.

"I'll see you later, lover boy." Julie said skipping away into the darkness. Suddenly Julie's scent vanished. He no longer sensed her. Connor didn't understand how she did that.

Connor looked at the bodies he slowly walked over to the man they called Luther. He crouched down and touched some of the blood that laid on him. Connor slowly put his finger in his mouth. "Hmm…, I know why dad likes this stuff." He said.

He then glanced down and saw the knife that he used to kill some of the men. Connor quickly grabbed it and put it in his pocket. After looking around he then began to trot away from the scene with blood on his shirt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel walked slowly through the tunnels of the sewers. Kate walked next to him not saying much as Buffy and Willow followed. "So…have you talked to Angel?" Willow whispered.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You know…haven't really talked a lot lately. You guys could catch up on old times." Willow said.

"This isn't the time, Will." Buffy said. "And I'm pretty sure this isn't the easiest time for Angel either."

"I'm just saying, fighting a war together. Ya'll haven't done that in a while." Willow said.

Buffy smiled, "Willow…shut up."

As the group turned the corner Angel stopped walking. "This is where I found it… the demon."

"Well, maybe we should head the way the demon was coming from." Kate said.

"Sure go in the direction of danger…" Buffy said.

Angel looked at her, "Lets go." She said walking past him.

They all began to walk slowly through the tunnel. Buffy carried a sword, Angel had a battle axe, Kate carried a gun and Willow had a iron mace. It was very quiet in the tunnels except for the water dripping. As they crept around another tunnel they stopped. "What is this?" Kate asked.

"Oh my God." Buffy said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fred stared at the body of the red, scaly demon. She winced as she gave it a poke with a scalpel and thick, yellow fluid flowed out of it. The eyes were still rolled to around to the back of its head. "I'm not a coroner, what am suppose to be doing?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure." Wesley said loudly from his office as he stared at his books comparing them with the ancient papers, that Kate had called The Forgotten Scrolls.

Fred looked around at the body but didn't understand exactly what to do. "How's the book work going?" She asked.

"Very difficult." he said without looking up. "Definitely a dead language, but I don't know how dead. It might not even be in my books."

"That's not good." Fred said.

"Hmm…" Wesley said.

Fred walked into his office, "What?"

"I don't know its just that this word here…" Wesley pointed a group of symbols. "I've seen them before."

"Where?" Fred said.

"Remember that Shanshu Prophecy we told you about." Wesley said.

"Yeah, of course. The one that says Angel will become human after he plays his part in the Apocalypse." She said.

"Well, when I did further research out of the Scrolls of Aberjian, I found a list of different translations of the word 'Shanshu'. And that was one of them." Wesley said.

"So what do you think it means?"

"I think it has something to do with Angel. I will have to do some more research though. Find out what this entire scroll says." Wesley says.

"I think, I'll check up on Cordy." Fred said.

"Yes…" he murmured staring at the Scrolls.

Fred walked up the stairs and headed towards the room that Cordelia was in. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Lorne's voice said.

Fred opened the door and saw Cordelia lying in the bed quietly and Lorne sitting next to her dabbing her head with a wet towel. "How is she doing?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, Cupcake." Lorne said. "She stopped moving about an hour ago."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I'm not sure. I'm guessing she's out of pain…she could be sleeping. Or in some type of bad coma." Lorne said.

Fred turned her head and shook a little startled by the sight of Darla sitting in the corner of the room near the lamp. "Oh my god." Fred said. "I didn't see you there."

"Yes, well I have just been watching them or he has been watching me. I'm not sure." Darla said.

"If I remember correctly, girl. You didn't like Cordelia that much." Lorne said.

"Sure I did. I mean I did bite her that one time but you know…I was stressed. I was pregnant, hungry, and fighting my soul." Darla said. "Cordelia was so nice to me, even when she thought I was evil. She just saw me as a pregnant woman."

"Oh…sorry." Said a girl's voice as the door opened. " Didn't mean to walk in on you guys." Dawn said.

"Dawn." Fred said.

"So, is Cordelia alright?" Dawn asked.

"She's fine sunshine." Lorne said.

"I have experienced a lot of things. You can tell me what's going on." Dawn said.

"It's just that. We don't know what's going on." Fred said.

Dawn looked over at Darla. "Hello." Darla said.

"You don't remember, do you?" Dawn asked.

"Have we met before?" Darla asked.

"That one time, you came to my house, I was with my mom when she answered the door. You told her you were a classmate. Mom sent me upstairs, you ended up, biting her and framing Angel." Dawn said.

"Oh….how is your mother?" Darla said.

"Dead." Dawn said without a sign of emotion.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"I like Cordelia so much. I mean she always would be around the house. I mean, it was **Cordelia Chase**! Most popular girl at Sunnydale High School. She would help me with my make up and stuff. I think Buffy was jealous of her. You know acting like my sister. I mean, I know that it technically never happened and those memories are fake even though Cordelia remembers them too. It's still nice to think about." Dawn said.

"Fake?" Fred asked.

"They didn't tell you? I used to be some Key to a hell dimension. I was implanted into Buffy's life changing the memories of everyone who was every connected to her. I'm human now though." Dawn said.

"Oh…do you want to dissect a demon?" Fred asked.

Dawn stared at her and then her eyes lightened up, "Yeah!"

Fred stood and walked out the room and Dawn followed. "I want to know where my son is." Darla said.

Lorne turned and looked at her, "Are you sure?" he said with a smirk on his face. "That kiddo will be here. I wonder if he will want to see you, though." Darla stared at the demon blankly. Realizing that she had not ever thought of that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Xander asked as he, Spike and Gunn walked through an abandoned neighborhood.

"I don't know…but I bet we won't find it here." Spike said.

"Vampires always come here. Back when I used to be with my crew, we would raid all these houses until each and every vamp in theses houses were dusted. But a few months after each sweep a group always came back." Gunn said. "If there is a larger population of vampires some would have to come here."

"Sure, mate. But I don't see no vamps." Spike said.

"I see one." Xander said.

"Where?" Spike asked.

"It's right next to me and won't shut up." Xander said.

"Hey you know what!" Spike said grabbing Xander's shirt.

"I thought you had a soul. Are you going to kill me!" Xander said.

"Guy's shut up!" Gunn said. Peering at a house across the street. "I think I just saw someone or something go past that window."

Spike let go of Xander, Xander pushed Spike, "Don't touch me again." He said.

The trio began to walk towards the house. Gunn tighten his grip on his stake as they got closer to the door. "What's the plan?" Xander asked.

"We don't break the door down." Gunn said looking over at Spike. "We go in there check the place out see what where fighting against."

Gunn grabbed the door knob and turned all slowly walked in. "So how are we going to get in here without getting eaten?" Xander asked.

"Easy." Gunn said staring at Spike.

"What are you looking at?" Spike said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It looks like a portal." Angel said.

"More like a window." Willow said.

The four of them watched, through some kind of reality shifting whole in mid-air, demons. Lots of demons walking around, making disgusting sounds, sharpening weapons and fighting each other as if they were practicing. "Can they see us?" Kate asked.

"I don't want to find out." Angel said.

"Okay this is weird." Buffy said.

"I've never seen any demons like that before." Angel said.

"Hey doesn't that one over there look like the same corpse that you and Wes brought in the hotel?" Willow asked.

"Yea, it does… I think we might know where it came from." Angel said.

"We should head back. Count this as just a re-con." Buffy said.

"Good idea." Kate said.

The four turned around and were all startled to see three different unusually looking demons behind them. One was blue looking with gray eyes and skins make of thorns; seond was a gray with a six pack that literally looked like it was made of steel and horns coming out of the side of its head; and the third was fat with greenish skin and sharp teeth."Hey…but what's the rush?" Buffy said. Suddenly she lunged at the blue demon with her sword. The demon bear hugged her and ran into a wall. "Aww!" She screamed.

"And I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight." Willow said.

"Come on!" Angel said kicking the gray one in the chest. He raised his axe but the demon grabbed his left ankle and flipped him over. Angel landed face first on the hard steel floor of the sewers.

The fat demon looked at Willow and Kate and smiled, showing off its disgusting teeth. "Damn! Ever heard of a dentist?" Kate asked. The demon ran at them; Kate began to shoot at his head but the bullets bounced off of his flesh. "Well that didn't help!"

Right as the demon went to charge right on top of them. Willow lifted her hands. "Desele misora!" She screamed. Suddenly a flash of light flew from her hands. The demon's eyes widened as he was thrown into a wall. "Lets play." Willow grinned as her eyes became completely black. Kate stared at Willow shocked.

Buffy kicked the blue demon off of her and punched him in the face. The two hit each other in the face again and again until Buffy had the advantage. She punched him hard in the throat and forced him against the wall. She grabbed her sword off the ground. She plunged it into his gut. The demon's mouth dropped and blood poured out. Buffy grinned.

The blue demon made a horrible noise as it backhanded Buffy and she flew across the tunnels. It fell to the floor and died. Buffy slowly looked up and saw the monster lying on the ground. She then looked up and saw Angel.

Angel fought the gray demon; they threw punches at each other. Angel kneed it in the stomach. "Aww." Angel screeched falling to the ground.

He had not intended for the monster's abs to be so hard. The demon smiled as it picked Angel off the ground and hit him hard in the face. Angel snarled at the demon and suddenly changed into his vampire form. "What the hell is so funny!" Angel yelled punching the demon in its chest.

Angel grabbed both of it's horns and spun its head around crushing his neck. "I get the last laugh." He said as his face quickly went back to normal.

Suddenly the tunnel was filled with light. As Angel helped Buffy off from the floor they looked in the direction of the illuminating source. The fat, green demon dropped dead. Willow calmed down as her eyes unclouded from the darkness. "It's dead." Willow said.

"So are ours." Buffy said as the came together.

"We should go before we have any more trouble." Angel said.

"Okay." Buffy said.

Suddenly Willow looked and saw someone looking around the corner at them. "Um…guys. There is a girl watching us." Willow said.

Angel turned around and saw a shadow creeping away from tunnels. "Just a homeless kid, I guess."

The foursome began to jog away from the dead demon bodies.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was like a party, the T.V. was on with the football game. Everyone was drinking and having fun and dancing. Only problem was…they were vampires and they were only drinking blood – human to be exact. Females were trapped in a closet near the kitchen all about 9-14. Virgin blood was the best. Two young girls lay on the kitchen floor with a big keg between them.

They were both attached to it. They seemed unconscious or dead as blood flowed through a plastic tube into the keg. A male vamp, who looked in his early 20's sprayed some blood into a cup until it was half full. "Hey man! I think your out!" he said.

"No prob, there's a lot more in the closet." Another vamp said pointing two the door. "Only take two out though."

"Cool." The first vampire said.

"Everybody Damien is about to speak!" a voice screamed from the living room.

All of the vamps gathered in the living room. Someone turned off the television and black vamp who looked around 50 stood up on a chair above all the others. "Hello brothers and sisters!"

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"Yes this is a party. But we must not forget the reason why we have gathered here on this day!" Damien said. "Today…. Is a great day for all of us! No longer will we have to fear those damn humans who hunt us. Those few who take a stand against evil. Blah blah!"

The audience laughed. "The true Master is here! He will save us. Rid the world of good." Damien said.

"But if all good gone…what will we feed on?" A female vamp asked.

"Oh, I don't' know all the specifics but what do know that He will rid the world of peace. The humans will stay here. And yes I'm sure soon we will take over this world. There will be no more humans left. But we were promised that by the time that happens we will have all evolutionized! To the point where we won't need blood to survive!" Damien screeched.

Everyone applauded. "That's why we must continue to tell our fellow vampires about our Master. We were all promised so much if we follow him. We will defeat good in the final battle and rule forever!" Damien said.

"Cruor!" one vamp said.

"Cruor, Cruor, Cruor!" They all chanted.

"Yes!" Damien said suddenly his smiled turned serious. "Humans."

Every vamp in the room turned its' heads and stared at a blond vampire who held to humans in his hands. "Hello mates! I heard about the party! Brought gifts." He said.

"Hello, brother." Damien said hopping off of the chair and walking to them. "Do you know about Cruor?"

"Not a lot but I heard about your cause; for a better future! I just had to check it out." He said.

"What is your name?" Damien said.

"William." He said.

"Nice to meet you William. This is a actually a all Virgin Blood party." Damien said.

"Oh you got the good stuff!" Spike said.

"Yes we did!" Damien said.

"Sorry…I brought these two fleshbags. I'll just take them outside and kill em'." Spike said.

"No, no! It's the thought that counts! We'll keep them in the cellar and eat them tomorrow!" Damien said.

Gunn looked up and nudged Spike. "You know I actually have to go and I could really use them for a extra boost of energy. But thanks being so great to me. Seeya mates!" he said as he dragged Gunn and Xander out of the house.

As they got out, Spike let go of them. They all began to run away from the house. "Um…so who the hell is this, Cruor?" Xander asked as they ran.

"I don't know!" Gunn said. "But we going to find out."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dawn stared at the demon body; surprisingly it didn't at all freak her out. It was kind of cool. She turned her head a little as if she was examining it. "Fred?"

Fred walked over from the lobby desk to her, "Yeah?"

"Did you notice this?" Dawn said pointing to the demon's side. There was some type of engraving into its skin. "It's like a tattoo."

"Or brand." Fred said.

"Like a cow?"

"Seems so…."

"So someone…or something branded this demon? It belongs to someone? Like a pet?" Dawn said.

"I don't know… I need to talk to Wesley." Fred said.

Suddenly the lobby doors opened. Gunn, Xander and Spike walked into the hotel. "You're back." Fred said.

A door in the back of the room opened that lead from the tunnels, Angel, Buffy, Kate and Willow came through. "You're all back!" Dawn said.

"How's Cordelia?" Angel said in a serious manner. His face bruised and bleeding so was Buffy's.

"She's asleep. What happened to you guys!" Fred asked.

"Nothing." Angel said.

"Any progress?" Fred asked.

"Well, it depends on what you call progress… we found demons….lots and lots of rare demons. All together…and they look like they're getting ready for war." Buffy said.

"In the sewers?" Fred asked.

"No…in a weird dimensional window… in the sewers." Willow said.

"And we got a little info out of some vamps. Lots of vamps." Gunn said.

"Yeah, they're celebrating the rise of some kind of god." Xander said. "But didn't think vamps were so fond of demons."

"Well I think we…vamps would give a demon a big wet one for all the promises this one is giving out." Spike said.

"What demon?" Angel asked.

"Oh, they called him-." Spike started.

"Cruor." A voice said from the back office.

They all turned their heads and saw Wesley standing there. He looked tired and serious. "What?" Angel asked.

"Its Latin…for slaughter, bloodshed, massacre… the list goes on." Wesley said. "Now I have no idea how you're CIA boys got a hold of these "Forgotten Scrolls" Kate, but if this is real…then we got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Willow asked.

"The kind Lorne and Cordelia saw. The end." Wesley said.

The lobby doors opened once again and everyone turned back to see who it was. Connor walked in quietly and slowly walked down the steps. He looked at everyone stare at him. "What?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANDY HALLET WHO PLAYED LORNE. HE PASSED AWAY MARCH 29, 2009 FROM HEART FAILURE. R.I.P ! ANDY MAYBE DEAD BUT LORNE WILL LIVE FOREVER.

Chapter 9

"You've been gone all day." Angel said walking to Connor.

"Since when did you care how long I stayed out?" Connor asked.

"Since the world's started going to hell!" Angel said.

"Don't talk to me like you're my father." Connor said.

"I am your f-… you know I don't have time for this…we don't have time for this!" Angel said.

"The scrolls talked about you Angel…. about the Shanshu prophecy." Wesley said.

"The what?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing." Angel said. "What else does it say?"

"Well, Cruor…I looked him up. About 600 years ago he came into this dimension." Wesley said. "He is more than just a being, he's an essence. Last time Cruor was here…peace was obliterated. Turning noble gentlemen into animals. Humanity will destroy itself. I believe he is creating an army of evil. Cruor hasn't exactly come into this dimension yet but he's close. And when he does, it's going to be hell…"

"So what are you going to do…Angel?" a cunning voice said from the stairway.

Darla slowly walked down the stairs and came into the lobby. "Darla. Did you know about this?" Buffy said.

"I only knew that you would need my help, I didn't get any specifics." Darla said.

"Now…why don't I believe you?" Willow asked.

"Hey, I knew you would have trouble trusting me. But I'm not evil anymore. I died with a soul." Darla said.

"Yeah, yeah. You've said that." Spike said.

"Darla…." Connor said silently.

Angel had completely forgotten about this; he wasn't even thinking about the reunion between Connor and his mother. Darla looked at Connor, "Son."

She reached out to hug him but Connor quickly pulled away. "You couldn't stand the sight of me! You killed yourself so you wouldn't have to be a mother to me!"

"Child, that isn't true." Darla said.

"You're worst than Angel! Why couldn't you have just stayed dead!" Connor yelled pushing her out of his way as he ran upstairs.

"Connor!" Fred said.

"Let him go…if he doesn't want to see me than I must respect that." Darla said.

"Okay let's talk about this Shanshu thing that Angel doesn't want us to know about." Buffy said.

Angel glanced at Buffy who gave him a sassy look. He sighed and then looked at Wesley. "Tell them."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor walked through the hallways of the second floor of the hotel. He slowly came to Cordelia's room. He opened the door and saw Lorne sleeping in his chair that faced the unconscious Cordy. Suddenly Lorne looked up, "Oh hey Champ Jr."

"What's wrong with Cordelia?" Connor asked.

Lorne stood, "She had a vision and I guess, it hurt her."

"Like yours hurt you?" Connor said.

"I guess…." Lorne said.

"Will she be alright?" Connor asked.

"I'm sure she will, she's not in pain right now. I would be able to sense it." Lorne said.

"The others are back, they're down stairs." Connor said.

"Great." Lorne said walking towards the door and then stopped and looked at Cordelia.

"I'll watch her." Connor said.

Lorne nodded and walked out of the room, he passed Dawn who smiled at him and came into the room. "So you're the miracle child." Dawn said as Connor sat down in Lorne's chair appeared startled by Dawn.

"That's what they call me." Connor said staring at Cordy.

The room was dark and the only that illuminated the room was a tall lamp. "I know what it feels like to sorta not exist. I was technically never born either." Dawn said walking towards Connor.

"I'm Connor." He said.

"I know…I'm Dawn." Dawn said.

Connor nodded and looked at Cordelia… "She's a demon you know….half…"

"Yeah, I heard… so what?"

"You're okay with her being a demon?" Connor asked.

"Well I'm not exactly the poster child for humans…. Neither are you." Dawn said as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"You're right….the spawn of two evils…" Connor said.

"Connor…" Dawn said.

"Cruor…" a voice said from behind Dawn.

Connor quickly stood Dawn also stood and turned around. Cordy laid there with a disturbed look on her face, and her eyes shut tight… "Cordelia! Wake up." He said running her side.

"I'm not sure she can hear you." Dawn said.

"Connor?" Cordelia managed to say.

"Maybe she can…" Dawn said.

"Yes…I'm here." Connor said.

Cordelia's eyes slowly opened, "Dawn?"

"Hi, Cordy." Dawn waved.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing in my bed?" Cordelia asked.

"You don't remember?" Connor asked.

"Remember what? I had a vision, a very painful vision…Which I haven't had for a long time. Where's Willow and Xander, I was just talking to them." Cordelia said.

"I'm so happy, you're okay!" Connor said.

Dawn looked at Connor as his eyes went bright with cheer. "You aren't going to be happy when it tell you what I saw…" Cordelia said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lorne jogged down the stairs and saw everyone in the lobby, "Hey, little champions… so what do we got on my exscrutionaing painful vision?"

"Well, Kermit…Wesley was about to tell us about something called the Shanshu?" Kate said.

"The prophecy that talks about his humanity?" Lorne asked.

The Scooby Gang's jaws dropped, "Humanity?" Spike asked.

"Angel's humanity?" Buffy asked.

"How is that possible?" Willow asked.

"I was about to tell you if you'd let me." Wes said.

"Go ahead." Buffy said.

"Thank you… a couple of years ago me, Cordelia and Angel came upon a prophecy that we stole from Wolfram and Hart." Wes said.

"That evil law firm you guys are always talking about?" Willow asked.

"Exactly. It was apart of the Prophecies of Aberjian. At first I thought that the word shanshu meant death; meaning Angel would die. But then I realized it meant he would live. Shanshu has roots in so many different languages. The most ancient source is the Proto-Bantu and they consider life and death the same thing, part of a cycle, only a thing that's not alive never dies. So it actually said that Angel would get to live until he died. Which meant he would become human." Wes said.

As Wes stopped Buffy slowly looked at Angel her eyes screamed horrified. "So daddy's going to be a real boy – uh?" Darla said.

Spike said, "Hold on now! Did this prophecy thing say anything about the name "Angel"?"

"Well actually it just said the vampire with a soul." Wesley said.

"Then how do you know its not talking about me?" Spike said.

"Spike's right…I can't imagine I just said that….but he is. How do you know it's talking about Angel?" Xander asked.

"I have actually haven't had time to think about that. I forgot that Spike got himself a soul…." Wesley said.

"Well ya'll think about it… it must be speaking of Angel." Fred said. She had just let down her hair a few minutes ago when no one was looking. "There are other prophecies that speak of 'the vampire with a soul' that has already been proved to be Angel by his experiences I mean wouldn't they have another name for Spike? And also Spike chose to have his soul… he was an evil vampire who- why exactly did you get soul anyways?"

Everyone looked at Spike, "Long story love- to make it short I did it because it was the right thing to do. Because I felt very human emotions at the time."

"He's obsessed with Buffy and thinks he's in love with her." Xander said.

"Shut your bloody mouth!" Spike yelled.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Buffy said.

Angel looked at Spike and then at Buffy. He had an uneasy look on his face. "Well that's besides the point. The point is that becoming human would be the reward after the 'vampire with a soul's' punishment and torture. Angel's soul was a punishment and he's trying to make up for the evil he did in his past and after he plays his significant role in the Apocalypse he would become human. It only makes sense. Sorry Spike." Fred said.

"But you still haven't explained what Kate's scrolls said about the Shanshu prophecy." Angel said. "Wes."

Wesley looked up. "Of course. The Scrolls had an alternative translation for the word Shanshu. Maybe you'd want to speak alone about this."

"No… if we are all going to work as a team with this they should know everything." Angel said.

"It says that you will become human now… or soon. Because the Apocalypse is here. The big one that Cruor is bringing on. And out of some twist of fate its going to turn you human. But it also says that you will have to die. So that you can live." Wes said.

"Okay I'm confused." Buffy said.

"Well it is confusing." Wesley said. "The scrolls say that Angel have to die in order to live. I don't exactly understand it but that's what it says."

"We've learned that we can't always trust Prophecy's though… right Wes?" Gunn said staring at his old friend.

"What is he talking about?" Willow said.

"Nothing." Wesley said.

Suddenly Dawn ran down the stairs to the lobby. "Cordy's awake guys!"

After this she ran back up the stairs everyone then hurried after her except for Angel who stood there quietly. Darla slowly followed them even though she realized Angel was not joining them. Wesley stayed behind also and walked closer to Angel. "You're keeping something from me, Wes." Angel said with his arms folded still staring in the direction that the others went.

"I thought it was better that I told you alone." Wesley said.

"So? What?" Angel asked looking at Wesley.

"It is about Connor. Remember that prophecy that got my throat slit?" Wesley asked.

"Of course, Gunn just reminded everyone of that a few seconds ago." Angel said.

"Maybe there was some truth to that." Wesley said.

"Wes, don't do this again." Angel said.

"The Scrolls say that the vampire with a soul must die to live but must destroy his own to live forever." Wes said.

"I am really hating this cryptic stuff, Wes! I have to die to live? And destroy my own? Which you think means to destroy my son? To live forever?" Angel yelled.

"The father will kill the son. Just keep that with you. I will do more research but it was pretty clear on that." Wesley. Said.

"I'm going to check on Cordelia." Angel said walking away from Wes and jogging up the stairs.

Wesley sighed and then followed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Julie stood in the tunnels of the sewers her eyes were dark and her body was frozen. Her head moved around in circles without the look on her face changing. "Master!" she groaned in a deep voice.

Suddenly a draft swept through the tunnels. Julie grinned as her clothes blew around along with her hair. "My daughter…." The wind said.

"This is going faster than I could have ever wished for. Connor is head over heels in love with me. He's already killed innocents for me." Julie said.

"Good!" the wind screeched.

"The boy is so confused…so lost in the world. Doesn't trust his own father." Julie said. "He was so easy to persuade…it won't be long now."

"Darla…."

"His mother?"

"The Powers That Be! They sent her!"

"The Powers sent a dead undead vampire back to Earth? Why? Never mind… forget I asked. So is she still a vampire?"

"No! She something powerful but not a vampire. She is no longer evil. A corporal spirit." The wind screamed.

Julie grinned. "Now master. You know, this might not be such a bad thing. Beings between life and death are easy to control. They're all just potential energy just yearning to be played with."

"You'll take care of it…"

"Of course. It's almost time for the son to meet you. Have you thought of your big speech yet?" Julie smiled.

"Ha ha ha." Laughter filled the tunnels.

"Don't worry master I have everything under control." Julie said as her pitch dark glassy eyes glistened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fred handed Cordelia a cup of Chamomile tea. "Should help you're headache." She said.

"Thanks Fred." Cordy said sipping it.

Cordelia looked around the room her old friends and most recent friends, all together. She could tell they all genuinely cared for her. She did notices though that Angel was not there; neither was Wesley. Cordelia let the warm liquid slither down her throat she sighed and closed her eyes. She then quickly opened them. "Every time I close my eyes I see the vision…" She spoke.

"What exactly did you see?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia blew out some air. "There was this girl. A young woman, she seemed angry. Her eyes were black as death. Almost like she was possessed. I think she was doing some type of ritual. And then it happened…."

"What happened?" Angel asked as he walked into the room with Wesley behind him. Everyone turned to them and then back to Cordy.

"An earthquake. A global earthquake that turned this city upside down." Cordelia said..

"Do you mean that metaphorically?" Fred asked.

"Almost." Cordelia said sipping her tea some more. "The pillars came up from the ground… hills of concrete formed…. fire burst from the sky. A lot of people were killed but that wasn't even the beginning. There was something in the air; something just not right. Lots of demons came out of nowhere. They looked strange…stranger than most demons I've seen. They carried weapons and the charged at humans. Innocent humans. Vampires also came out of nowhere. They were just having a buffet. Drinking from anyone they saw. That's when I saw it…"

The room was quiet everyone stared at her. "What?" Gunn asked.

"Cruor… that's what the girl in my vision kept screaming. The vampires did also and the demons. It was a weird sight. It was like the earth was just some glass bowl and some time of demon was climbing it to it. This…thing… came from the sky and the from the ground. Clawing its way into our world. I felt a sense of madness. People who weren't dead were going insane. I saw men killing their own children for no reason. It was horrible. And well… that's about it. But I do also remember seeing Cruor before this. It seemed to happen hundreds of years ago but I think he's been here before. And the same thing happened." Cordelia stopped.

"If this Cruor thing has been here before…how did the people stop it? I mean…it seems like this thing would had destroyed the world." Xander said.

"The Scrolls imply that this thing was banished by some type of priests. They couldn't destroy it so they created some type of force field that kept I from entering this dimension." Wesley said.

"Until now." Buffy said.

"Until now." Wesley echoed.

"What are we suppose to do?" Dawn asked as she sat near Connor who buried his head in his hands.

"Kill it." Angel said. "We're going to kill this thing before it kill us."

"Um- we don't know how to kill this thing." Willow said.

"You're the magic expert here, you and Wes. Figure it out." Angel said.

"Not that I don't like all this bossiness that your throwing around the room but if those ancient priests that were obsessed with magic couldn't destroy Cruor what makes you think that we can?" Buffy asked.

"We've never let the darkness win…and we're not going to start." Angel said walking out the room.

"What's his deal?" Kate asked. She had been leaning against the wall silently until now.

"He's gone into apocalyptic mode. He does that time to time when the world coming to the end." Cordy said.

"Yeah so does Buffy." Xander said.

"I do not!" Buffy said.

"Yes you do." Willow said.

"Okay so what? What's so wrong with that?" Buffy asked. "I'm sorry that I can be Fun Buffy all the time."

"Angel is always trying to take control, its not new." Connor said from the corner.

They all looked at him, "Have you ever thought of calling him…I don't know… Dad?" Buffy asked. "After all he is your father."

"That's what they say…." Connor said. "Never saw the guy for 18 years but now I'm expected to act like he's been in my life from Day 1? I don't think so."

"Connor…" Dawn said rubbing his arm.

"I have to go…" Connor said pulling away and walking out the door.

"Now what?" Fred asked.

"We need to get to work and find out how to fight this thing." Cordelia said.

"And I know someone who's gonna help us do it." Willow said grinning and leaving.

Darla slipped out the room as well but turned in a different direction then Willow. She slowly came to another door and knocked. There was no answer. "Okay then." Darla said opening the door.

"Angel." Darla said in her seductive voice. "You're supposed to say 'come in'."

"I knew it was you." Angel said as he sat on his bed.

Darla slowly swept across the room to him. "Nice room. Remember when I used to sneak in here? Climb on you…get into your dreams?"

"Good times." Angel said sarcastically.

"Something's wrong with you." Darla said sitting next to him.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Angel said. "Only my two ex's as showed up. One I watched die not that long ago. The world is ending. And now everyone with some psychic power is being nearly killed by just the sight of this thing."

"Cruor." Darla said.

"Sure…" Angel said.

"It's not like it's the first time you've heard of them. Or haven't you told your little friends that?" Darla asked.

Angel didn't answer. "Remember? 1762? York, England." She said as sexy as she possibly could. "We killed that poor couple and took their invitations to that formal ball?

"Actually it was 1761." Angel said.

"You do remember." Darla said.

"Yes I remember being doing some bad things that night." Angel said. "And aren't you suppose to be good or something? Because you sound like the old Darla."

"I'm still the Darla you've always known. But I'm not evil anymore. This is just my personality. I was a prostitute before I was turned remember? Back to the ball…. that girl we met?" Darla said.

"Yeah the witch…Juliet."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angelus & Darla

_York, England 1761_

_Ballroom_

"See I told you that the you wouldn't stick out with the bow tie." Darla said over the orchestra playing in the corner of the room.

"_Yes you were right." Angelus said as adjusted his tie. _

_Her arm was wrapped around his. She wore a long peach colored dress with glitter on it. Darla's hair was pulled up into a bonnet. Angelus wore a black suit jacket with a brown best beneath it. He had black slacks and black shoes that he had taken off of his lunch. "I'm hungry." Angelus said._

"_You just ate." Darla said._

"_That was an hour ago and I still have that woman's perfume in my mouth." He said._

"_Wouldn't you say it was worth it? This party was very exclusive…invite only. Sometimes I just want to have a good time like normal people do." Darla said._

"_Humans?" Angelus asked with a smirk on his face._

"_Yes…they may be pathetic and fragile but they sure know now to live." Darla said._

"_I think you need to be living to live." Angelus said._

"_Lets dance." Darla said as she watched the ladies and their gentle men sweep across the floor in a fashionable dance. _

"_I don't dance." Angelus said._

"_Sure you do…" Darla said. "You've danced with me plenty of times."_

"_Not in public." Angelus said._

"_I thought you didn't care what humans thought?" Darla asked._

"_I don't." Angelus said._

"_Then…lets show these mortals how we have fun." Darla said. She grabbed him and put her hands around him implying that she wanted to do the waltz._

_Angelus grinned and shook his head. He then put his hands in position. They then suddenly began to dance on the ballroom "That's it…1-2-3…1-2-3…" Darla smiled. _

_She then giggled as they spun around the room. "This is fun…yes?" She asked._

"_I must say it entertaining." Angelus said without a smile. "But would have more fun eating dancers."_

"_Of course you would, my boy." Darla said seductively. The two danced for almost a half an hour before Angelus slowly stopped them and pulled her to the side. _

"_Done already?" Darla asked. "I wanted to mingle." _

"_It's time for me to have some fun." Angelus said. _

"_What kind of fun?" Darla grinned._

"_A young woman just when up those stairs." Angelus pointed outside the entrance of the room where there was a spiral staircase in the main hallway. "Alone."_

"_Okay we can play a little but do want to come back down. There are some very important people here and I want to meet them." Darla said._

_Angelus stared at her. "Sure…" he didn't understand why he put up with her. Other then the fact that he was crazy about her there wasn't much to like about his sire._

_Angelus grabbed Darla's arm and she was tugged out of the ballroom. As they left the music faded away. "Thank god!" Angelus said sticking his finger in his ears as if clearing out any music left in._

"_Lets go." Darla smiled walking ahead of him and began climbing the staircase. _

_Angelus followed her up the stairs. The couple walked through the long hallway upstairs. "Now where is she?" Darla asked._

"_I'm trying to smell her." He said._

"_I smell something…doesn't smell like perfume." Darla said as they came to a door._

"_Yum…more like blood." Angelus said._

"_Fresh blood." Darla said opening the door._

_Suddenly a terrible sight was revealed. A young woman who looked around the age of 19 leaned over a body of a man. His naked body lay there on the cold floor. Candles illuminated the room; lots of them surrounded her and the body. An __athame lay beside her as she read from a large book. "O Procer of Obscurum Ego Vitualamen Is Vitualamen Vobis Ut Typicus of Meus Pietas! Misericordia! Misericordia! Tribuo Mihi Vox Cruor!" She screeched._

"_How cute…a little witch." Darla said as the two walked into the room.  
_

"_Tasty little witch." Angelus said._

"_Okay, Angelus you're really going to have to learn to suppress your hunger!" Darla said._

_Angelus grunted and looked back at the girl. The girl sat still until her head turned. A she turned her body the vampires noticed that her eyes were pitch black. They were glassy reflecting the light of the candles. "Darla…Angelus. Nice to meet you." The girl said._

_She stood and turned around, her clothes were soaked in blood. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me clean myself up a bit." The young woman said. Suddenly her clothes seemed to soak in the blood. The bodily fluid disappeared from her clothing completely after a couple of seconds. "There…all clean." The girl said as her eyes turned to their normal appearance._

"_Impressive." Darla said. "So how do you know of us?"  
_

"_I was told you would come." The girl said._

"_Then I guess you were told what we came her for." Angelus said. He suddenly used his super speed to fly across the room and grab the girl. "Scream for me." He grinned as he put on his vamp-face._

_The girl's face didn't even cringe in fear as Angelus sunk his teeth into her neck. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Darla looked at the girl… there was something about her. Darla was always attracted to magick and the dark arts. Even as a human she always liked the idea of being able to do things not humanly possible. She wanted to know more about the young woman but it seemed that she would never get the chance._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Julie stood in an alley of Los Angeles. It was past midnight, that's when the fun began. She watched a woman at the end of the alley that had a brick wall blocking the other end. There was a child around eight years old who laid on the ground. You could hear the boy whine at times but he didn't put up a good fight. The woman held the child in her arms: she slowly took her mouth off of the boy and picked him up.

Julie was accompanied by two tall and muscular demons. They said nothing just stood behind her one on each side. Julie smiled, as she and her demons slowly got closer to the woman. The woman stood and cradled the dead boy in her arms."Rock-a-bye, baby, thy cradle is green" she sang in a English accent.

"Hello." Julie grinned.

"Father's a nobleman, mother's a queen" she sang.

"You have been chosen for a great cause." Julie said.

"And Betty's a lady, and wears a gold ring." She sang.

"Its nice to have you on our team. My master is very excited about you. It's nice to finally meet you-." Julie said softly.

The woman's disfigured face was very noticeable as her teeth looked like fangs. She hung her head down kissed the little boy in her arms on the cheek. As she rose her head up her face was normal and attractive. The monstrous face had vanished."And Johnny's a drummer, and drums for the king." The woman finished and looked at Julie.

Julie smiled. "Drusilla."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 10

Connor paced around his room. Emotions where building up, and so was his adrenaline. Fighting the good fight… that seemed to be the only thing his father did. What Connor had done before with Julie was fun. It was real. He ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes were glossy.

Unlike most people; fighting was apart of Connor. Hunting was in his nature, which made sense since both of his parents were basically demonic animals. Connor walked back and forth. He was getting red. He needed to do something…Connor needed to hit something. The rush he got from obliterating those street thugs was incredible.

Connor pulled out the knife he had used to kill the men. There were still small traces of blood on it. He began to slip out his tongue. As his tongue got closer to the knife, Connor closed his eyes and anticipated the taste of the dry blood. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. His eyes looked up quickly. Connor hurried and hid the knife under his bed. "Come in." he said.

The door opened revealing Dawn. "Hi."

"Dawn…" Connor said.

Dawn walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She smiled at him and walked closer. "So…you seem pissed." Dawn said.

"I'm angry." Connor said punching his palm.

"That's actually what 'pissed' means." Dawn said. "Why are you so mad?"

"I don't know…I've never felt like this before. It's almost like there's some beast in me trying to claw its way out." Connor said.

"Well, I'm not sure I know how that feels. But I do know how it feels to be sad and angry…and confused all at the same time. When my mom died….I didn't know what to do." Dawn said. "I turned into a klepto…. that means I stole stuff for no reason."

"Are you saying that it's normal to do bad things and feel good doing them?" Connor said.

"Sure I guess. Especially with screwed up kids like us." Dawn said.

"Why would Angel even have me?" Connor asked. Sitting on his bed. "He must had known that the spawn of two evil creatures would never be able to have a normal life."

"Good point." Dawn said. "But at least you had a birth and childhood…regardless of how weird and bad it might had been. Me on the other hand…was just thrown into some people's lives as a 13 year old. Do you know how that feels? To have these memories in your head…but know that they never actually happened?"

"I guess not." Connor said. Dawn sat next to him.

"I just what you to know that I'm here to talk…. you're the first person my age I've met can actually relate to me. The real me…" Dawn said.

Connor leaned closer to Dawn. He didn't understand what he was doing but he had an urge…for Dawn. Dawn also slowly leaned closer to him. Connor realized that it was his body doing this, he loved Julie…he would sacrifice anything for Julie. This was strictly hormones but Dawn…was a different story. She looked at him…she had liked him from the first moment she saw him.

Dawn kissed Connor. He didn't reject it. The two kissed for about 30 seconds before he pulled away. "I'm sorry." Dawn said standing up. She began to blush, she was obviously very embarrassed. Dawn then quickly left the room.

Connor turned his head a little in confusion. He didn't like Dawn…Connor had no feelings whatsoever towards her. He tried to block it out of his mind and forget about the kiss. He grabbed his knife from out of from under his bed. Connor hurried towards the window. He unlocked and opened it. He saw the busy streets of Los Angeles.

Connor grinned as he swung himself out of the window. He quickly landed on sidewalk with no probably. The teen began to walk away from the hotel with a stern look on his face. He was hunger…for death.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buffy stared out the window next to the doors that lead outside to the courtyard. She watched Willow on her cell phone outside. Buffy's arms were folded and her face was serious. But at the same time she looked concerned. Buffy wondered who she was speaking to. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the steps into the lobby.

She turned and saw Gunn and Fred coming down. "Hi." Fred said smiling.

"Hey guys." Buffy sighed.

"Who is she talking to?" Gunn asked looking out in the courtyard.

"I have no idea." Buffy said. "But if it's going to help our apocalyptic problem. I don't care."

"It's weird talking to you…I mean I've heard of you all the time but I never thought I would actually meet you. The Slayer!" Fred said.

"Well I used to be able to say I was THE SLAYER but sense I died….well now I'm just A SLAYER." Buffy said.

Fred opened her mouth, but Gunn spoke first. "She means the first time she died in high school not the time when you had just gotten back from Pylea." Gunn said.

"_Oh…"_ Fred mouthed.

"Yea I have a tendency to die a lot." Buffy said. "So how's Cordelia?"

"She's resting for tonight. I'm guessing she'll be up and being the old sassy Cordy by tomorrow." Fred said.

"That's good." Buffy said. "Where's Angel?"

"I think he went into his room." Fred said. "You should go to your room too you look tired."

"Yeah that's the benefit of living in a hotel. Enough rooms for everyone." Gunn said.

Buffy grinned, "Thanks. I'll sleep…I just need to put my mind at ease."

Suddenly they saw Willow coming towards them. Willow opened the doors and came into the hotel. "Were you guys snooping on me?" Willow asked.

"No….just wanna know who's your little secret source." Buffy said.

"I called Giles…" Willow said.

"Who?" Gunn asked.

"My watcher." Buffy said. "Former watcher…friend…mentor…you name it."

"Well at first he was angry that we went to L.A. in the middle of the night with a ghost…without telling him. But he told me that he's bringing some books and he told Anya who was really mad…Xander is in big tr-." Willow was interrupted.

"Hold on! Giles is coming?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah…he's catching the first flight out here…why?" Willow asked.

"Well don't you think you could have informed me about this?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Willow said.

Buffy rubbed her temples. "I guess it isn't."

"Okay…I'm going to bed." Willow said.

"So are we." Fred said as Gunn put his arm around her.

"Are you coming, Buff?" Willow asked.

"Yeah…sure." Buffy looked up the stairs.

Everyone else looked up too and saw Kate walking down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Gunn asked.

"I'm tired and all of this supernatural talk is giving me a migraine I'm going to sleep and we can regroup in the morning." Kate said walking past the group.

"Why are you leaving?" Fred asked.

"I'm staying at a hotel…a different hotel. You know the kind with room service and elevators that work, real employees… 5 star rooms." Kate said. "Bye."

Kate walked out of the Hyperion and everyone looked at each other. "Okay…" Gunn said.

"Good night." Fred said as the couple walked up the stairs.

"Come on, Buffy." Willow said grabbing her by her shoulders. Buffy moaned as they followed Gunn and Fred.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel lay under his covers in his bed. His shirt was off and his hands were behind his head. "Will you go away?" he said.

Darla sat on a chair next to the bed looking at him. "I don't sleep. This is going to be a really long night." Darla said.

"Why do you have to bother me though?" Angel asked.

"Accept it or not…lover." Darla said. "We have unresolved issues."

"You died…the issues usually are resolved then." Angel said.

"Listen I didn't just come back to help you fight this demon…I came back for my boys…." Darla said. Angel gave her a look. "You and Connor need help. Not just physically but emotionally. You guys don't have a good relationship…and I don't see you guys trying to like each other."

"I don't exactly see you winning, Mother of the Year award." Angel said. "At least he talks to me…"

Darla stared at Angel, "Angel…this is about me too but it mostly about you. After this is over I'm gone but you guys will still be together."

Angel looked at his sire, "I was thinking…about Cruor."

"What?" Darla asked.

"Well Cruor can't be alone in this. He has to have someone in this dimension pulling all the strings." Angel said.

"You're right… but who?" Darla asked.

"That's a good question." Angel said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Aughh!" Angelus screeched flying backwards across the room._

_The girl grinned. The teeth marks in her neck slowly faded away. "Nice try." She said._

_Darla smiled at the girl. "Amazing." She said._

"_What sort of witchcraft is this?" Angelus yelled. "She has some type spell on her."_

"_You immune to you. You can't drink from me. You can't kill me with those damn fangs of yours." The girl pointed at Angelus. Suddenly he was thrown from off the floor and into the air._

"_Incredible!" Darla said._

"_Thank you." The girl said._

_Blood started to flow from Angelus' mouth, "Put me down you witch!"_

"_Okay." The young woman grinned putting her finger down._

_Suddenly Angelus was dropped from the air hard to the floor. "Damn!"_

"_I don't want to kill you. I want to work with you." The girl said. "My name is Juliet."_

"_Juliet…what beautiful name." Darla giggled._

_The girl smiled at her. "My master ordered me to be here. He said you would come. This would be the perfect time to talk." _

"_What were you doing with the man?" Darla said referring to the dead body lying on the floor._

"_Oh I was bored waiting for you so I had myself a nice sacrifice to my lord." Juliet said._

"_Who are your lord and master?" Darla asked curiously._

"_OUR lord is Cruor." Juliet said. "Lord of all evil. My master."_

"_So you belong to some kind of cult?" Angelus said sarcastically as he struggled to stand._

"_No…I was chosen to be his key. His one and only vessel to bring him into this world!" Juliet said._

"_Sure…" Angelus said._

"_Why do you want us?" Darla asked._

"_Why wouldn't I? You two are the most notorious evil around." Juliet said._

"_I wouldn't say notorious." Darla said as if flattered._

"_Oh you will be…especially you Angelus. Both of you will be great!" Juliet said. "Cruor wants you to help me get the word out to everyone. He wants you on his side when he crosses over. Cruor wants you to be his right hand man & woman. Besides me of course."  
_

"_Of course." Angelus said with an insincere smile._

"_It sounds exciting." Darla said._

"_Are we talking an apocalypse?" Angelus asked._

"_Yes, after a few months of his reign humans and all living good will be endangered and then extinct. Evil will rule this world like it did long ago." Juliet said._

"_All good?" Darla asked._

"_Humans will go insane…the ones that don't kill each other or themselves will be killed by us…. evil." Juliet said._

"_Listen child…first, are you not a human yourself and second if there are no more humans than what are us vampires suppose to feed on?" Angelus asked._

"_No I am not human. At least not what you would consider human…I was once human a long time ago. I was only 19 when a ancient man taught me the ways of Cruor. No longer do I consider myself apart of their species…also Cruor promises that by the time the humans are gone, vampires won't need blood anymore." Juliet said._

"_How is that possible?" Darla asked._

"_Cruor is very powerful and just his presence will change the way this earth turns. When he arrives everything will be different. Vampires won't be low on the demonic food chain anymore. He is all powerful and he wants you to be with him." Juliet said._

"_What's the point of being evil if all good is gone?" Angelus asked._

"_What?" Juliet asked confused._

"_The thrill of killing is what keeps me going everyday. I LIKE feeding off of humans. I love the taste of the blood soothing down my throat." Angelus said. "And now you want to take that away from me? I don't think so."_

"_I agree with my lover…" Darla said. "Would we not be just like the humans that we destroy if we don't have anything to kill? We won't have any fun…that doesn't sound like a world I would like to live in."_

"_Don't be so selfish." Juliet scolded. Her eyes began turn black like before. "What we are doing is much bigger than both of you. We are trying to annihilate all good..! If you don't agree to this you will eventually be killed by one of these humans!"_

"_I'd rather die in a fight to the death with a mob of vampire hunters then live in your damn evil Utopia. I'm turning down your offer." Angelus said._

"_I must also reject it." Darla said. "But thank you for considering us."_

"_You've made a bad decision!" Juliet screeched lifting her hands towards them. "Inside Everto Foris Letalis Intereo Iam Per Is Alica Quod Incohare Pulvis Vos Bags Viscus!"_

_Suddenly Darla and Angelus felt a burning sensation inside of them. There hearts were burning…at least what was left of their hearts. "Aughh!" Angelus yelled falling to his knees. Darla did the same. _

"_Juliet!" a voiced rocked the entire building._

"_What?" Juliet screeched._

"_How dare you speak to me in that tone!" the voice screeched._

"_I'm sorry." Juliet said still cursing the two vampires._

"_What are you doing? I have not give you permission to destroy them!" the voice said._

"_They rejected the Utopia!"Juliet said._

"_They will change their minds in time! Now let them go. NOW!" the voice boomed._

_Juliet's eyes suddenly went normal and she fell to the floor. The burning sensation in Darla and Angelus vanished. Angelus looked angrily at Juliet, "Bitch!" he said._

_She paid no attention to him. "Master, I'm sorry." Juliet cried._

_Angelus jumped for the athame on the floor. He grabbed and stood up, he forcefully pushed the athame into her stomach. Julie gasped as blood came out of her mouth. Angelus rotated the knife in her. "Augh!" she screeched._

_Darla watched as Angelus gutted the witch like a fish. She had no emotion on her face; she just watched the exciting scene. Angelus then punched the girl in the face, which caused her to fly into window. Juliet knocked over a few candles as she smashed through the thin glass. The girl lay on the window frame. Half of her body was in the room and the other have was hanging over a dark alley outside. She seemed dead as she landed on glass that was still attached to the window. The shattered pieces stayed in her back as blood covered her face._

"_There…she's dead." Angelus breathed walking back to his companion._

_Darla looked at him, "We should go…I don't think she's dead. I'm sure she was prepared for you doing this. Just like she was prepared with you biting her. We must leave before she gets up and turns us to dust with the flick of her fingers."  
_

_Angelus stared at Darla. He knew she was right…even though he would had liked to think that he had done a nice job killing her. Angelus knew about magic and she was probably still alive. "Okay let us go." Angelus said walking past her out of the room._

_Darla slowly followed her looking behind her as she left. After they were gone something extraordinary happened. Juliet's body glowed as she was levitated out of the frame of the window. She was pulled off of the glass and then put on her feet on the floor. Juliet looked around, "Damn vampires." She said._

_Juliet slowly pulled out the athame out of her gut and the wound healed almost immediately. "Thank you for saving me." She said._

"_For now on you do exactly what I tell you! And if not…next time you won't be getting up!" The wind said._

"_I understand, my lord." Juliet said as the blood on her face slowly vanished. "I understand."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor walked down a dark street. He didn't know what exactly he was looking for. He didn't go on walks normally. But Connor knew he needed to get away from the hotel. Suddenly he heard a scream, Connor suddenly began to sprint down the sprint towards the sound. He came to a dark alley and he slowed down.

Connor saw a middle age woman being strangled by a man with a knife in his hand. He ran towards the too. "Get off of her." He said.

The man looked up at Connor. "Get away kid or you'll be next." He said holding the woman as she struggled to get away.

Connor grabbed the woman and pulled her out of his arms throwing her into some trash cans. "Hey!" the man yelled.

Connor then kicked the man in the face. The thug flew backwards and fell to the ground dropping his knife. Connor grabbed the man and pulled him to his feet. He pushed him into a wall. "Okay dude! I'll go!" the thug screeched.

"No!" Connor said punching him hard in the face. "You'll die."

The man's eyes widened as Connor grabbed his head he twisted it so fast that his neck broke. The man's body slumped slowly down from the wall to ground of the dirty alley. Connor's face looked surprise he stared at the body for about two minutes. Just looking at it noticing that he was responsible for it. "Oh thank you…" a voice said from behind him

Connor turned around and saw the older woman. "Thank you so much!" she said standing up off of the garbage cans.

"What makes you special?" Connor asked.

"What?" she said.

"You don't care that he died but you're thanking me for saving yours." Connor said.

"He was going to kill me… he deserved it!" the woman said.

"So what! So…he was going to kill you. What's the big deal? What makes you think that you deserve to live?" Connor said angrily as he pulled out his own long knife.

"I think I should go….but thank you though." The woman turned and tried to hurry out of the alley.

She turned around for a second to see if Connor was following. The lady didn't see him anymore… he wasn't there! The woman turned back around and saw Connor standing in front of her. She screamed as he startled. He suddenly put his hand over her mouth. "Shut up." He said.

The woman tried to scream through his hand. Connor then slid the knife right into her throat. The woman's eye's widened. He completely put the long knife through her throat until it came out on the other side of her neck. Connor grinned as he pulled it out. He then backhanded the woman throwing her into a brick wall and her body went limp as it laid on the ground.

Connor looked at the knife. It was covered in dark, foul blood. He licked the blood off of the knife. He smiled as he felt the sensation of the blood in his throat. Connor continued to clean off the knife with his tongue until he looked down at the body of the woman. He slowly walked over to it and bent down. "I wonder…" he said.

He licked the woman's neck and the blood tasted better than any that was on the knife. Connor grinned and began to suck on the throat forcefully. He looked like an animal while he did it. Every time Connor sucked, the taste got better and better. "Hi lover boy." A voice said from being him, it was Julie's!

'_OH NO!' Connor thought._ He stood up and looked at Julie. "It's not what it looks like." He said.

Julie walked up to Connor slowly, passing the body of the thug. "So you didn't kill these people? And you weren't just sucking the blood from that woman's neck?" Julie asked.

Connor hung his head ashamed and embarrassed. "Its alright." Julie said and giggled.

"What?" Connor asked raising his head.

"I'm not going to judge you. If that's what you want to do, then do it. I know it feels good overpowering another human being." Julie said.

"That's why I love you…" Connor said. "The others back at the hotel judge me every since day. But you don't…"

"Slow down, cowboy." Julie said. "We've only known each other for a few days! You can't love me."

Connor didn't respond as he looked away. "So does it taste good?" Julie asked. "The blood I mean."

Connor looked back at her, "It's incredible." He said.

Julie smiled. "Do you want to taste?" Connor asked.

"Oh no…I'll pass." Julie said.

"Okay." Connor said.

"Connor…there's something I need to tell you." Julie said holding his hand.

Connor looked down at their hands and then looked up. "What?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Julie said. "I'm not as oblivious of the supernatural word than I lead you to believe."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I knew who Angel was before I met you. And I knew who you were before I met you. I'm sorry I deceived you. But it was necessary." Julie said.

"You tricked me…" Connor said looking away.

"My master told me about you…how powerful you were. How much better you were than your father. What a miracle child you were. A human born out of darkness." Julie said.

"Your master?" Connor said.

"Yes…he is a ancient being…a very powerful being who wants you on his team." Julie said.

"His team?" Connor said.

"Well he would be able to explain it better then me." Julie said. "All you have to know is that the humans can't be trusted. Angel and his people are bad news. They want to get rid of everything you are. It's okay to be evil…they are closed minded people who won't ever accept you for who you really are."

Connor looked at her. "What is his name."

"Um…Cruor." Julie said and saw his reaction when she spoke the name. "Now I know that Angel and the others have told you about him. But they're trying to make you think it's a bad thing. Its not a bad thing for you…you can be Cruor's right hand man. We can rule a world of evil together…"

"I don't know what to say…" Connor said.

"Say you'll come with me to meet him and someone else. They've been waiting for you." Julie said.

"Okay…I will. Because I love you." Connor said.

Julie walked over to Connor and kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes became completely black although he did not see them as she hugged him. "And I love you…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Author's Note: I see that some people have questions about my story…well for the one question I saw… yes Angelus will be coming soon but you must be patient. But don't worry he will appear very soon. And yes psycho bitch is back…Drusilla.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 11

Julie and Connor had been walking through the streets of L.A. for about an hour, it wasn't until they got outside the city that he asked where they were going. "Just keep following." Julie grinned. "We'll be there soon enough."

The two walked about twenty more minutes until they came to a large white house. "A building?" Connor asked.

"No…it's a house. It's called a mansion." Julie said. "Come on."

Julie skipped to the gate that blocked the entrance of the house. She put her hand in front of the keyhole. Her hand glowed a purple color and the large gates swung open. Connor slowly followed Julie through the gates. He suddenly jumped when he heard the gates closed by themselves behind him. Connor shook it off and caught up with Julie.

When they came to the door, Julie swung her hand at the door and it opened. "How are you doing this?" Connor asked.

"Magic…" Julie said walking through the door and entering the mansion.

As Connor came into the house it couldn't believe his eyes. The mansion was modern but also old fashion. They walked into the kitchen all new modern appliances but an old fashion dinner table sat in the middle of it. As they entered the main room of the house Connor looked around it. There was a huge flat screen TV but an old 19th century type sofa in front of it. There was an old but clean piano and also a lot of art on the walls. Most of them were paintings of Julie. Each painting she was wearing a different glamorous outfit from different eras.

Connor realized that a woman sat in front of the flat screen. She was watching the L.A midnight news. The woman was beautiful, she dark long hair and a long blue Oriental style dress. "So much sadness…so much pain…who says the news is boring?" the woman said standing up and looking at the couple.

Connor realized immediately that she was a vampire; he seemed to have that ability. He quickly pulled out wooden stake. "She's a vampire!" he said angrily.

"Connor!" Julie screamed grabbing his arm.

Connor looked at her. "Remember when I said that not all good is your friend? That most of the time, "Good" is usually bad?" She said.

The vampire woman came from around the couch and got closer to them. "Well…not all evil is your enemy. Actually 'evil' can turn out to be your only friend."

Connor looked stared at Julie as he slowly allowed her to pull down his arm down. "I'm not perfect, Connor. Actually I'm really not that good at all, but I'm your friend. And you love me." She said.

"Those men…that I killed. They didn't even know who you were did they? They didn't threaten you…you lied…" Connor said.

"What does it matter if I told the truth or not? I had to teach you a lesson. And if you hadn't done that you would had never found out how good it feels to kill…to be…."

"Evil?" Connor asked.

Julie nodded, "I want you to meet someone…a friend. She might be the only real family you have right now."

Connor looked at the woman…the vampire. "Hello Connor." She said smiling at him. "You can call me Aunt Drusilla."

Connor's eyes widened. "Do I know you?" he said. "I feel like I do."

"I was close to your daddy and your mommy." Drusilla said.

"You knew Angel and Darla?" Connor asked.

"Not the Angel-beast, your real father. Angelus." Drusilla said.

"Angelus?" Connor said.

"I have summoned Dru here to Los Angeles to be on our team. She jumped on the chanced for destruction, blood and chaos. But she really wanted to come when she found out about Darla's arrival." Julie said.

"Grandmother's back. They said she was dead but now she has returned…fun." Drusilla said.

"Grandmother?" Connor asked.

Julie slowly pulled him away from Drusilla. "Drusilla isn't exactly what you would call 'stable.' She's a little bit off but you can get through to her easily just have to be your natural evil self." She said.

"My father knows her?" Connor said.

"Yes…they are enemies. But they were very close when he was Angelus. Lovers…partners…you know. Along with your mother of course…but her true passion was Spike." Julie said.

"Spike….the other vampire with a soul? The one that is at the hotel?" Connor asked.

"Yes his soul is very new…and unexpected. But he was very evil not that long ago." Julie said.

"So Drusilla…what do you want?" Connor asked walking to her.

"I want you…and Grandmother. And even possibly Daddy and Spike. I want to get the whole family back together." Drusilla said.

"Well, I'm not much of a family guy…" Connor said. "But I'll help…sounds like fun." He said looking back at Julie grinning.

She grinned back at him, "It will be."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was around 10 a.m. when everyone was up and going in the hotel. Wesley had continued his research into Cruor with Willow helping him. Buffy sat in the middle of the lobby on a couch handling a large blade in her hand. Angel was nowhere to be seen and neither was Darla. Buffy sighed as she looked around, things were seemingly going well for her ex. Except for the apocalypse and everything.

Angel had some huge hotel, he had friends/fighters and he actually was getting paid for doing what Slayers had been doing for like forever for free. Buffy watched as Dawn came down the stairs she was still rubbing her eyes even though she had washed up and gotten dressed. "Hi." Buffy said.

"Hey." Dawn said walking to her and sitting on the couch. "Have you seen Connor?"

"No…Fred said that he usually wonders off so he could be anywhere." Buffy said.

"Oh…" Dawn said.

"You've known him for what? A day?" Buffy asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Dawn asked.

"Well, you like him." Buffy said.

Dawn looked at Buffy, "What's wrong with that?"

"So you admit it?" Buffy asked. "I wasn't really sure but now I am."

Dawn blushed and turned away. "We kissed."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What?"

"You know…when two teenagers like each other and want express it….they…." Dawn started.

"Stop! Okay…that speech will be more disturbing than Mom's sex talk…which was very,very….very disturbing." Buffy said.

The two girls laughed. "Yes it was." Dawn said. "She never actually had it with me and its just a false memory."

"Will you stop it? Stop talking about how you aren't real…you are real. And what makes those memories real? If everyone remembers them then they are real, no matter what some crusty face demons say." Buffy said.

Dawn hung her head, "We're not changing the subject…you kissed him?" Buffy asked.

"WE kissed! Mutual agreement." Dawn said.

"I'm just saying that maybe its not a good idea for you to be romantic with the spawn of the thing I kill every day." Buffy said.

"So you could date Angel…but I can't date his son." Dawn asked.

"Exactly." Buffy said.

"What? That's not fair! At least he's human." Dawn said.

"How human can the offspring of two of the most evil vampires in history be?" Buffy asked.

"You're not Mom." Dawn said.

"I know I'm not. I know way more about this than Mom would ever know." Buffy said. "Now Connor is unstable right now and I don't think its…right…to be with him."

Dawn stood up, "I can't believe you! I'll do what I want and see who I want and you're not going to stop me!" and with that Dawn rushed out the hotel into the courtyard in the hot sun.

Buffy sighed and glanced down at her hand and realized that she had been cutting her own hand with the large knife. "Damnit!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel pulled out one of his black dress shirts and put it on. His room was dark and you could barely tell that it was daytime with all the drapes covering the window; blocking the sunlight from entering. "Okay you can look." Angel said.

Darla turned around after offering to not look as Angel changed. "I remember a time when you would had begged me to watch you naked."

"Please stop bringing up the past." Angel said.

"But isn't that all I am? The past? "Your past? Your entire life has revolved around me. You wouldn't be standing her right now if I had turned you 200 years or so ago." Darla said.

"Okay…thank you for killing me." Angel said.

"You know that's not what I meant." Darla said.

"Time to go to work." Angel said walking past Darla and towards the door.

"It's 10:30 in the morning. You're definitely not going outside and well everything you're looking for won't be coming out either." Darla said.

"Exactly...what my enemies won't be thinking." Angel said opening the door and leaving the room.

Angel came down to the lobby as Darla followed him. He saw Buffy near the counter putting a bandage around her hand. "What happened?" Angel asked.

"Nothing…just cut myself." Buffy said.

"Hello Buffy." Darla said with a smile.

"Yeah…I'm usually not expected to say "HI" to something I killed a few years ago." Buffy said.

"Where's Wes?" Angel asked.

"In his office with Willow doing some more book stuff…" Buffy said.

"What about Gunn?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. He and Xander went out and said they were working on the case." Buffy said.

"And-." Angel started.

"And Fred and Cordelia are upstairs Fred is making sure she's okay." Buffy said.

"And Connor?" Angel said.

Buffy stopped and looked at him. "I have no idea…sorry. I didn't seem him after he stormed out of Cordy's room last night."

Angel looked down, "He hates me."

"He hates US. I mean at least he's known you for a little time. He doesn't even know me." Darla said.

"I'm not sure that's a bad thing." Buffy said.

Darla glared at Buffy, "You know…just because I'm not pure evil doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"Bring it…Little Miss Unlikely Angel." Buffy said.

"Calm down." Angel said.

Angel walked away from them and went towards his old office, which was now Wesley's. He knocked on the door and heard Wesley say, "Come in."

Angle opened the door and saw Willow and Wesley sitting there at the desk with several books lying around them. "Hey." Willow said.

"How are you guys doing?" Angel asked.

"Well," Wesley said. "We've learned more about Cruor's last rampage. During the Middle Ages."

"You know…King Arthur and that stuff." Willow said.

"Yeah…what did he do exactly?" Angel asked.

"Well to enter this dimension he needs someone to bring him in. A follower who's a link to this world. It has to be a human. A powerful human…like a witch or warlock…sorcerer." Wesley said. "He came into this world and fed off the humans. It was a free banquet for the demons and vampires."

"And he's going to do it again?" Angel asked.

"Looks like it. According to the Forgotten Scrolls it was prophesied that he would be coming back." Willow said.

"Okay…keep up the good work." Angel said walking out of the office with a grim look on his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gunn walked into the entrance of a dark small abandoned warehouse. "Come on! Don't be scared." He said.

Xander came from behind him. "Scared? Why the hell would I be scared? I just don't associate with criminals that much."

"Criminals? These guys don't live on the street because they're criminals. It's because they don't have anywhere else to go. My old crew protected the streets…probably more than you and your little slayer have ever done." Gunn said.

"Hey I bet these guys haven't saved the world." Xander whispered.

Gunn rolled his eyes ignoring him. "Just be quiet… we don't want to-." Suddenly a young teen dressed like a thug came out of nowhere. He swung a long wooden spike at Xander knocking him to the ground. "Auggh!" Xander yelled.

"Sneak up on them." Gunn finished. The teen eyed Gunn and aimed the spike at him running at him. "Not again." He said grabbing the sharp side of the spike. Gunn gripped it and then spun it with the teen still holding on. In a second the boy flew off of the spike and flew against a wall, crashing to the floor.

Gunn held the weapon in victory. "I'm not a enemy." He said. Gunn turned and looked at Xander who laid on the floor and offered his hand to him. Xander accepted the hand and got up off the floor.

Suddenly the two heard a dozen guns and weapons cock. They turned around and saw at least 20 young people staring at them with weapons. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Do you have to attack me every time I come back?" Gunn asked.

The crowd began to shuffle as an old friend appeared out of it. "Sorry…these guys never learn." A man about Gunn's age grinned.

"Rondell." Gunn grinned back extended his hand.

Rondell grabbed and pulled Gunn closer and gave him a hug. "You can't really blame them though, its been kinda unclear if you are a ally or enemy around here."

"Ron-." Gunn started.

"After that showdown at that demon bar-." He interrupted. "I wasn't sure where we stood. I mean I don't blame you for Gio's death but still. Like I said its been unclear."

"If you want a apology…you're not getting one." Gunn said.

"I don't want one…actually I've done some thinking. Maybe I'm the one that needs to apologize." Rondell said.

"Lets just leave the past in the past." Gunn said.

Rondell nodded. "So…" He said as the group began to disperse. He lead Xander and Gunn into the main room with the couches and the small (most likely stolen) television. "What did you come here for?"

"Something's going down…something big and we need to know what you've seen or heard around the city." Gunn said.

"Who's this?" Rondell asked referring to Xander.

"He's a friend." Gunn said. "So? Have you heard anything or what?"

Rondell looked at Xander for a moment and then looked back at Gunn. "Funny, that you would come… I was guessing that it would just be the end."

"End? End of what?" Xander asked.

"Everything…" Rondell said. "Well at least mankind."

Gunn and Xander looked at each other. "What exactly do you know?" Gunn asked.

"We have a source that tells us that the world is going to be a human free zone soon." Rondell said.

"Source?" Gunn asked.

"You're going to freak when you see this." Rondell said with a wide grin on his face.

He hurried to the back of the large room where there was a long back curtain stretching wall-to-wall. Gunn and Xander followed him. Rondell took hold of the right end of the curtain and walked it down to the left side of the room. Gunn and Xander's eyes widened as they saw something strange. There was a young white man around the age of 25 chained to the wall that had been covered by the curtain.

His had no shirt or shoes on. Blood covered his body he had been stabbed repeatedly. He had been tortured. As the man realized that curtain had been pulled away he began to fight with the chain angrily. "What the hell is this?" Gunn asked.

Rondell walked over to a table that was close to the man. It had several types of blades on it that were blood-stained and there was a glass bowl of water. He grabbed white Dixie cup from the pile that was next to the bowl and forced the water into the cup. Rondell walked to the man he splashed the water in his face. "Aww!" the man yelped in pain.

Suddenly the young man's face transformed into a demonic and disfigured version with fangs. "Oh." Gunn said.

"This is our source." Rondell said.

"Hail Cruor!' The vampire screeched.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor crawled up the side of the Hyperion Hotel. He hopped through his window and landed in his room. As Connor got settled he closed the window behind him. Suddenly the door opened revealing Dawn. "Oh my god Connor!" Dawn gasped. "You're here!"

"It is my room…" Connor said.

"I checked before and you weren't here." Dawn said.

"I was out…now I'm back." Connor said coldly walking past Dawn out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked following him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Connor asked making his way to the stairs that lead to the lobby.

"I don't know." Dawn said.

Connor started walking down the stairs, "You seem different some how." Dawn said. Connor stopped and turned around. He looked up at her realizing she was following him down the stairs. "Your pale."

"What did you expect? Like father like son. Isn't that what they say?" Connor said getting to the last step.

"Connor." Angel said with his arms folded. He looked at his son.

"What?" Connor said obnoxiously.

"Nothing." Angel said ignoring his son's attitude.

Connor looked at Darla for a moment. She looked at him…he then walked past her and sat on one of the couches. "Angel-." Darla whispered. "Does Connor look a little different to you-?"

Angel opened his mouth but the doors to the hotel suddenly opened. Kate walked into the lobby, "Kudos." She said sarcastically. "I'm ready to get to work."

"Happy you could be here." Angel said.

"Don't really have a choice. Unless, I want to lose my job." Kate said.

"If you had come earlier you might have been able to catch Gunn and Xander. You could have gone with them." Angel said.

"Yeah they went on some daytime detective work." Buffy said.

"Well if it was one of Charles Gunn's connections I doubt that he would want me there. You know…being a part of the law and all." Kate said.

"You're probably right." Angel said.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked.

Angel shrugged, "Haven't seen him."

"Well its not like he could have gone on a nice long walk on the beach." Dawn said.

"Well the only way he could get around in this town is-." Buffy started.

"The tunnels." Angel said.

"You think he went down to the sewers? Even after we told him what we saw down there?" Buffy asked.

"Well…Spike isn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed. It would surprise me. Plus- there are other routes then the one we took before. I mean the sewers is a popular place for demons and runaways or fugitives. It's the only way a vampire could get somewhere just before noon with being dust." Angel said.

"You think we should look for him?" Dawn asked.

"No…I don't want you down there. And I'm guessing that he would be smart enough to come back if things got too rough." Buffy said.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Dawn asked.

Angel looked around. "Wes and Willow are doing what they can with the research. I don't know what we can really do right now unless you daywalkers want to go do some investigating?" he said.

"I'm up for it." Kate said.

"Me too!" Dawn said. She saw here sister beginning to protest but Buffy then closed her mouth. "How about you, Connor?"

Connor looked up and saw everyone staring at him. "I'm kinda tired."

"Well that's what happens when you're out all night." Angel said.

Connor glared at his father. "I'll go." He said standing up.

"Buff?" Dawn asked.

"Oh-no…I'm still healing from our little rendezvous with those creepy demons." Buffy said. "Actually I was thinking that would do some training to get myself in shape. Know where I might be able to do that, Angel?"

"Yeah the basement I think I'll help you with that. I should probably change though." Angel turned and headed upstairs.

"Okay so I'm babysitting?" Kate said as she, Dawn and Connor got closer to the doors.

"I'm pretty sure that Connor could kick more ass than you ever could." Dawn said walking past her and opening the door.

"Language!" Kate said walking behind her.

Connor slowly tagged behind them. Darla watched as her son left the courtyard of the hotel. Buffy looked at the former vampire and could see the emotion in her face. Darla looked as if she was holding back tears. Buffy as seen that face before…it was the face that her mother always put on when she was worried about her daughter. Darla looked at Buffy noticing she was staring at her. "I haven't felt the sun on my skin since I was brought back as human. I think I would like to experience it now." Darla said. She began to walk out of the hotel and into the courtyard.

Buffy stared at the woman as she began to look up at the sky. The view as actually beautiful, Buffy saw Darla smiling as her face was covered with light. Buffy's lips began to curl up into a grin. Darla slowly began to spin in a circle still staring at the sky. "What's going on?" Willow's voice said as she came out the office and walked to Buffy.

Buffy didn't answer. Willow followed her eyes to what she was looking at. "Wow." She said smiling.

"I know that I hate her and everything but I almost feel sorry for her." Buffy said.

"I'm happy for her." Willow said. "You need to put the past behind."

"It's hard to be mad at her when you're seeing her like that." Buffy said.

"We take that big hot thing in the sky for granite. Some people never get to feel it." Willow said. "Darla's not the only one."

"I wonder if Angel will be like this if he gets to be human again." Buffy said.

"I hope." Willow smiled.

Darla continued to spin around. She looked like an angel. Darla looked like she was glowing. Suddenly she stopped and stared through the glass doors at Willow and Buffy. A tear had forced its way out of her right eye.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 12

"What's going downstairs?" Cordy asked sipping a new batch of tea that Fred had made as she lied in her bed.

"Um-don't know. The last I saw was Wes and Willow doing bookwork." Fred said sitting opposite of her Indian Style on Cordelia's bed

"Sounds fun." Cordelia said.

"So…you're feeling better?" Fred asked.

"Yeah…I mean that vision was bad but at least it didn't kill me like my old ones almost did. It's almost like anyone psychic that picks up on Cruor's apocalyptic vibes gets a major smack down." Cordelia said.

Fred nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Cordy said.

The door opened and Angel appeared. He wore a black tank top and loose black sweat pants. Angel's mouth curled up into a smile, which caused Cordelia to smile too. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." Cordy said.

"How you doing?" Angel said walking closer to her bed.

"Fine…I'm tired of you people asking me that." Cordelia grinned. "I think I might be able to get up and go downstairs in a couple of hours."

"That's good." Angel said. "I don't know what I would have done if I had loss you."

Cordy looked up at him, "You didn't."

"So…where is everybody?" Fred asked.

"The kids and Kate went out to do some daytime investigating Gunn and Xander went out to do the same thing. I think Gunn's hitting up some of his old connections. And I was about to work out with Buffy in the basement. We both need work our bodies…we need to be ready to fight anytime….anywhere." Angel said.

"Okay." Fred said.

"I think you need to work out with me too…if I'm going to help in this…and I am then I'm going to get even better with my combat." Cordelia said.

"I'll take you up on that offer when you're feeling up to it." Angel grinned. "Okay, get better…"

Angel walked out of the room.

Cordelia looked back at Fred and grinned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kate, Dawn and Connor walked through the pier. It was a sunny day with a lot of people walking around laughing…children playing. Dawn looked at Connor; she realized that he looked different somehow. He was pale and his eyes seemed glassy. Dawn didn't want to say anything to him, since he already looked agitated. "So what exactly are we suppose to be looking for? I mean don't 'creatures of the night' usually hangout at…I don't know…night?" Dawn asked.

"Yea but Angel said he wanted us to do some investigating. I'm not exactly sure why we would come here though. Does anyone have any other ideas?" Kate asked.

Connor stared at Kate. His face seemed emotionless and pale. Suddenly everything stopped. Kate's last words supernaturally slowed down and got deeper until she completely stopped. The people who were walking around stopped. The birds stopped flying and the merry-go-around stopped singing. Connor's senses heightened 10% as he looked around.

Connor slowly turned and saw a familiar face. He jumped back almost yelping. "Calm down!" Julie laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked still startled.

"You don't seem very happy to see me." Julie said.

"Did you do all of…this?" Connor asked looking around.

"Yes…that's what the power of magic can do." Julie said.

"I don't really trust magic." Connor said.

"I know you don't but maybe you should give it a chance." Julie said.

"So…you stopped time?" Connor said.

"Something like that." Julie grinned. "I came because I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" Connor asked.

"I believe its time to take action." Julie said.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"It's time to make ourselves known." Julie said.

"How?" Connor asked.

"You will get some visitors tonight. Keep up the act…do what you would normally do in that situation only make sure there are some left. When they do leave insist on following them but make sure it's not everyone. And well after you get to where you need to be. I want you to do to Angel what you've been taught to do you're entire life to him." Julie said. "Understand?"

"I think so." Connor said hesitantly.

"Seeya later, baby." Julie grinned.

Connor suddenly felt something in the air change. He blinked and Julie was gone. "Connor do you have any ideas?"

Connor turned around and saw Kate and Dawn staring at him. "Well?" Kate asked.

"Um…" Connor stuttered. "There's this old building near the docks. A lot of vamps stay there and sleep there during the day. Maybe we can get some information out of them."

"Worth a try." Dawn said.

"Okay lets go." Kate said leading them out of the pier.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you feeding it?" Gunn asked staring at the vampire chained to the wall.

"No…should I?" Rondell asked.

"Well how do you get it to talk?" Gunn asked.

"Torture…why?" Rondell asked.

"Cruor!" the vampire screamed.

"I am getting so tired of that name." Rondell said. "It's the only thing these vampires think about. Cruor this…Cruor that… 'My lord Cruor is going to destroy the world….BLAH BLAH'."

Gunn grinned. "So you know about Cruor?"

"I know that he's some sort of demon. That's promising all evil the world when he gets here. That's about it." Rondell said.

"We actually came here to get some info. But it seems that you don't know much." Xander said.

"All I can tell you is that there's been a lot more vamps then normal." Rondell said. "Either these vamps have been siring everyone human they kill or others heard about what was going on in LA and decided to get in on the action. Whatever this thing is. Its not good."

"Who told you about Cruor?" Gunn asked the vampire.

The vampire glared at him not saying anything. "I don't think you heard me." Gunn said. He walked over to the small table and grabbed a large knife. "I said-." Suddenly Gunn stabbed the vampire in the gut. "who the hell told you about Cruor!"

"Aww!" It screeched.

"Now you got it, Brother." Rondell grinned. "You want to give it a poke?" he asked Xander.

"I'm fine." Xander said.

The vampire closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain. "Okay okay! Take it out and I'll talk."

"How about you talk and then I'll take it out." Gunn said.

"I heard it from my sire! And he heard it from his old clan….they said that a girl came and told them about it." The vampire said.

"A girl?" Gunn asked.

"A human?" Xander asked.

"She was human…sort of. She was a witch…a really powerful witch. She said she worked for Cruor that she could promise us complete protection and bliss. That Cruor is our lord who has come hear to take this world back from good. She did tell them to sire whoever they could. She said that their building up an army and need all the help they could get." The vampire screeched.

"What else do you know?" Gunn said.

"Only what my sire told me!" The vampire said. Gunn began to twist the knife. "I'm telling the truth! I'm not some major player in the apocalypse I'm just guy trying to stay alive or undead…"

Gunn looked at Xander and he gave him a look back. "Rondell, you're not getting anything else out him."

"You sure?" Rondell asked.

Gunn pulled a freshly sharpened stake out of his denim jacket. Suddenly Gunn stabbed the wooden stake into the vampire's heart. "Aww!" The vampire screeched as he slowly disingrated into dust and the chains crashed to the floor. "Positive."

Gunn and Xander walked out of the abandoned warehouse. "So you think that information was useful?" Xander asked.

"It was almost as good as getting it straight from the horse's mouth." Gunn said.

"Really? Because that vamp didn't seem to know that much." Xander said.

"He knew as much as Cruor needed him to know." Gunn said.

"Great." Xander said. "So what do we do know?"

"Go back to the Boss Man and tell him what we found out." Gunn said.

"I prefer Dead Boy…but okay." Xander said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Spike laid on the ground of the tunnels. His face was red and he body shaked. "Oh come on Spike. You are such a wuss!" Nikki Woods said.

Spike looked up with his face tear-stained. "Oh Spike… you think just because you leave Sunnydale…you get rid of me?" She said.

"I will always be with you William." His mother said. "My child….remember you used to talk to me for hours…that's before you went all evil…"

A tear dripped from Spike's eye the floor. "You think just because you have a soul you can be a champion?" his mother said with smile on her face.

"You will never be Angel." Darla said wearing a long black dress. "Angel will have always be Buffy's first. Saved the world first…and had a soul first. You're just a copycat…. You can help out in this apocalypse all you want but….the fact of the matter is…you will never me rewarded for it only Angel. He was the vampire first and he will be human first. With the whole Shanshu thing…"

"And when I'm human again….I can Buffy….sweet, sweet Slayer." Angel said. "I've been inside her in ways that made me lose my soul….nothing like your little fling…I drank from her….she LET me drink from her…so that I could live…well unlive anways…and did she let you do that? NO."

"Get out of my bloody head!" Spike screeched.

"Spikey…spikey…You've always been mine." Drusilla said. "We can dance again….the birds sing our name….the flesh burns our love…You have never forgotten over me…I'm in the back of your head…. day and night! Why have slayer when you could have me?"

"I had a lot plans for Sunnydale… but I guess they're going to have to be put on hold….But that doesn't mean I gotta sit and wait…no… LA is evil central. Well other then the Hellmouth. And what's coming…was even greater than I was planning…See this THING that's on its way here has a lot of followers…and as I love to say…If you can't beat…join them…Spike I would love if you could help me…because as you know…I always liked you when you were bad. We were together when you were evil…but now with that little soul of yours…I don't think you really man enough for me. Give it some thought, just because you have a soul….doesn't mean you have to be a punk." Buffy smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Buffy swung her leg in a roundhouse kick towards Angel. He blocked it and hit her in the chest with his palm. She fell against the wall. "Aww!" she screamed in a battle cry. She doubled kicked in the air and the second kick hit Angel in the face. "Ow."

"Oh my God! Did hurt you?" Buffy asked.

"No way!" Angel said rubbing his jaw. "Vampire…remember?"

He backhanded her and took hold of her shoulders. Angel then picked her up quickly and through her across the room into another wall. Buffy slowly got up and ran at him. Angel quickly raised his fist and attempted to punch her. Buffy grabbed his fist and swiftly swung around performing a spinkick throwing him into the wall. "I know your problem…" Angel said slowly picking himself up.

"My problem? You're the one on the floor." Buffy said.

"You're moves…are predictable." Angel said.

"Excuse me? Predictable? I only LOOK predictable to you because….you've seen me fight a million times…even when I didn't know you were there…." Buffy said.

"I forgot you don't take criticism very well…I thought you just wanted to be your best." Angel said. "You're going to need to be."

"Hey…I do want to be my best and I will. I'm just saying since when were you Yoda?" Buffy said.

Angel looked at him with his smile face minus the actually smile. "So…you have son." Buffy said sitting down on the last step of the stairway

"Yeah…I have a son." Angel said sitting next to her.

"With Darla" Buffy said in a confirming voice.

"Yes."

"Who I saw you dust like 6 years ago."

"Yeah."

"A evil law firm brought her back to life as human."

Angel gave an agreeing grunt.

"She then was desperate to become a vampire again after she found out she was terminally ill."

"Yes."

"She then after you failed to give her another life magically agreed to live out her human life."

"Hmm.."

"Then the evil law firm brings Drusilla to Los Angeles who sires Darla in front of you."

"Yep."

"Darla and Drusilla cause chaos and have a few massacres including one that you allowed involving the evil law firm."

"Yeah."

"You then went semi evil, obsessed with killing Drusilla and Darla…losing all the friends you had in L.A. Then you had sex with her…trying to lose your soul. But it actually had the opposite effect giving you an epiphany. You let Darla leave town without dying."

"Yeah."

"She comes back a few months later. Almost nine months later…pregnant. She then has a soul because the THING she's pregnant with is a human. She then killed herself so that the baby could live also because she wouldn't be able to love it without a soul."

"Yep."

"You then name your baby boy Connor. You have it for a while until Wesley is tricked by a false prophecy that said that you were going to kill Connor. He steals Connor from you but Connor is taken away from Wesley after having his throat slit. Holtz, a man who time travels here and whose family was slaughtered by you and Darla a while ago has the baby and goes off to a Hell dimension with Connor."

"Hmmm."

"They return with Connor being almost 18 years old only in this dimension it's only been like a few weeks. Holtz is an old man and Connor was raised to believe you were the Prince of Evil. Holtz kills himself and makes Connor think that you killed Holtz so Connor puts you in the ocean which your down there for three months until Wesely finds you and saves you. You then kick Connor out of the hotel. But after a while you forgave him and now the traitor stole your son. And the kid who tortured you for three months are all living under the same roof with you and the rest of you friends. But Connor is still a stingy teenager with a bad attitude… and no gratitude."

"Exactly." Angel grinned.

"Well I thought I had the most drama in the world but I guess I only win second place to you." Buffy said.

"Hell yes." Angel said.

"Well…I guess you have about 2 percent of my life down pact." Darla's voice said from behind the two.

They both turned their heads and saw Darla. Angel stood up and looked at her. "Hi lover." She said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Darla…" Angel said.

"Didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to see how your little training session was going." Darla said.

"Great…" Buffy said in annoyed voice. "We were about to get right back on that."

"Sure…" Darla said.

"Do you want to…um…do you fight? Do higher beings fight?" Buffy asked.

"Well I don't really have my super strength any more or any for that matter that I did when I was a vampire. But I have power…magic power." Darla said.

"Of course." Buffy said.

"We should get back to what we were doing." Angel said.

"You mean talking about me behind my back?" Darla asked.

Angel and Buffy eyed Darla. "Okay…I'll leave." Darla said walking up the stairs. She stopped on the stairway and watched as Angel and Buffy began to spar once again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor walked into the abandoned building. It was damp and cold but was warm near the entrance wear the sun shined. "Come on." Connor said.

Dawn and Kate followed Connor into the building. "I don't see any vampires." Kate said.

Connor looked around the building. "I do." Connor said emotionally seeing more then a dozen figures on the floor near the wall away from the door.

"Me too." Dawn said.

Kate pulled out her government issued handgun. "Okay."

"That won't work." Connor said. "You can't kill vampires with those things."

"I'm not planning to kill them with this. But when it's time to dust them-." Kate said she pulled out a wooden stake out of her back pocket. "I'll be ready."

Kate put the stake back in her pocket. "Rise and shine vamps!" Kate yelled firing a shot in the air, which hit a skylight in the ceiling forcing a small thin beam of light to shot at the floor.

Suddenly the vampires stood surprised by the noise. The vampires growled as they put on their 'game' faces. "How the hell am I suppose to defend myself?" Dawn asked.

"Stay by the door." Kate yelled.

The vampires suddenly ran at Connor and Kate. Connor leaped at two of the vampires. He was like a beast as he attacked them. Kate raised her gun and shot at the vamps, which threw them down on their backs. Connor kicked on of the vampires in the face. He then quickly pulled out a stake and dusted it. He then backfisted the other vampire and staked him in the heart.

A female vampire jumped at Kate. Kate quickly shot her in the head. The vampire fell to the floor and began to shake around on the ground. Kate pulled out her stake and inserted it into its heart and the vamp turned into dust.

"Connor I thought we weren't going to kill all of them!" Kate said.

Connor threw one of his stakes at a vampire and it directly at its heart. Connor ran and grabbed the stake and pulled it out before the dust came. Connor began to continually stake every vampire that came at him. "Connor stop!" Kate screamed.

But Connor ignored everything that Kate said. Kate shot at one vampire that fell to the floor. Connor finished off the rest of them. Connor then ran at the last vamp that Kate hat shot. "Stop!" Kate said kicking Connor in the chest and Connor fell to the floor.

Connor looked up angrily. "Didn't we come here to get info?" Kate asked.

Connor didn't answer as he stood up. "You have ten seconds to tell us about a demon named Cruor. Or you're dust!" Kate said to the vampire as she pulled out her stake.

The vampire looked shocked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"8,7,6-." Kate said.

"Okay…okay! A woman came here a few months ago offering us a spot in some demon's army against good." The vampire said. "She said that he was ancient was going to destroy good and peace."

"What was this woman's name?" Kate asked.

"Um…I think it was something starting with a J...I don't remember." The vamp said.

"You better remember in 5 seconds." Kate said

"Um…it was Ju-." The vampire started suddenly Connor jumped on the vampire plunging a stake into its heart. "Aww!" the vampire screeched disappearing in dust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate asked. "He was going to tell us who pulling the strings."

"No he wasn't! He was lying." Connor said. Suddenly he punched Kate in the face. She fell to the ground quickly. "And if you ever hit me again like you just did before…I'm going to kill you."

Connor then began to walk away and towards the door. "Come on, Dawn." He said walking past her.

Dawn looked surprised as she slowly began to follow him. Kate raised herself from the floor and followed Dawn with an angry look on her face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I came here because the time is coming…my Master will be here soon and I just wanted to have all of our plans set." Julie said with a smile on her face

"I understand…I believe it's been a while since you last came here." The woman said.

"Well yes….last century was pretty slow. Nothing really happened but its now here. The End that I have been working on for more then 600 years." Julie said.

"Well…I can assure you that Wolfram and Hart is still behind you 100%. And our contract still stands since a couple of centuries ago when you signed it and your last apocalypse didn't work out. Of course we have an agreement." She said.

"Of course." Julie said.

"With your ending of humans and all good…All Wolfram and Hart employees and connections are still intact." The woman said.

"Yes…" Julie said.

"Now Juliet…as you remember…employees are invulnerable from any evil that rises after your Apocalypse or that has already been here." The female lawyer said.

"Yes. I have put that in my spell along time ago. You will not be capable of being harmed by any evil. Not killed anyways." Julie said.

"Well I think we are pretty much set." The woman said.

"Does he have to live, Ms. Morgan?" Julie asked turning in her seat and looking behind him.

"I really don't care." Lilah Morgan said.

"Dru…let the evil lawyer go now." Julie said as she stood from her seat.

Gavin sat in a chair shaking as Drusilla sat on his lap. She slowly smelled his neck and then looked up as Julie talked to her. "But I'm hungry." Drusilla said in a childish voice.

"You can't possibly be that hungry, Dru! You ate an entire family of four before we came here. And you ate the pool boy." Julie said.

"His neck sings to my teeth. Like the sirens of the ocean." Drusilla said.

"We're not eating the employees Drusilla." Julie said. "Now get off of him. We'll stop at McDonalds on the way home and you can eat any of the customers there."

"The sun shines…will you poof me?" Drusilla asked still sitting on Gavin.

"Of course." Julie grinned.

"Poof?" Lilah asked.

"She means when we teleport. That's how we got here. With Dru's sun problem, we had to. Plus its funnier then driving." Julie said.

"Okay." Lilah said looking back at Drusilla who was getting off of Gavin

"I sorta thought that you and Drusilla would have a problem." Julie said.

"Why?" Lilah asked.

"Well last time she was in town, she almost killed you." Julie said.

"No hard feelings." Lilah grinned.

"It was Grandmother's idea…to leave them alive. I wanted her body!" Drusilla said. "She moisturizes you know."

"So we have a deal?" Julie asked extended her hand.

"Yes." Lilah smiled shaking the hand.

"Let's go Dru." Julie grinned.

Drusilla winked at Gavin as she followed Julie out of Lilah's office. "Oh stop crying." Lilah said.

Gavin looked up at his former competitor. "What?"

"I should have let her bite you. Big baby." Lilah rolled her eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

**Author's Note:**_I didn't mention this before but this takes place in the beginning of Season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Season 4 of Angel, which means nothing that was significant in Season 7 ever, happened. So the only things that have happened, was Willow's return to Sunnydale, the early signs of The First and Spike's rehabilitation after getting a soul, so this is after he came out of the school basement._

_Also this chapter includes a flashback partially shown in the episode "Darla" of Angel._

Chapter 13

Connor, Kate and Dawn entered the Hyperion Hotel and none of them were smiling. Kate looked angry as she led them. Connor immediately saw Darla sitting on a couch keeping herself company and then he looked and saw that Gunn and Xander had returned and were talking to Angel and Buffy. "And then Gunn staked him." Xander told them.

"Yeah, but the vamp was done talking." Gunn smirked.

"Well I think you guys got a lot of info." Buffy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Angel said. "You're back." Angel noticed his son, Dawn and Kate walking in.

"Yeah…" Kate said.

"You guys look like you've been fighting." Buffy said walking up to Dawn.

"We were." Connor said.

"That seems to be the only thing we were doing." Kate said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Your little 'chip off the ol' block' killed are only sources." Kate said.

Angel looked at Connor who seemed to be ignoring everything Kate was saying. "What?" Angel asked.

"Connor tells us about this warehouse that is swarming with vampires. We get there and he automatically starts killing them. He wouldn't stop. And when I finally got a vampire safe from Rambo over here, the vamp told us about a woman offering a spot in Cruor's army." Kate said.

"Did he give a name?" Angel asked.

"He tried but Connor dusted him before he could. All I know is that the name starts with the letters J-U." Kate said.

Angel paused for a second. "Do you know the name?" Buffy asked.

"Um….no I don't think so." Angel said.

Darla looked up and eyed Angel who turned and saw her staring at him. He then tried to ignore her. "Are you okay, Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"Sure." Dawn said.

"Honestly, Angel. I think your son could use a spanking or boot camp." Kate said.

"Why would you do this, especially when time isn't on our side?" Angel said.

"Oh my god! Why do you always blame me for everything!" Connor yelled.

"Well if you had some self-control, everything wouldn't be your fault!" Angel said.

Connor glared at his father and then ran to the stairway and ran up it. "Damn." Angel moaned.

Suddenly back exit door that led to the sewers opened. Everyone turned and saw Spike strolling into the hotel. "Where the hell have you been?" Xander asked.

"I do believe that's none of your business, boy." Spike said in a charming voice.

"Where **have** you been?" Buffy asked walking closer towards him.

"I was out…I haven't been in L.A. since I tortured Angel a couple of years ago. I was seeing how the city changed." Spike said.

"Oh yeah…on a hot, sunny, California day." Buffy said.

"Exactly, love." Spike said as he began to whistle to himself.

"Has he gotten weirder since he's got a soul?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Basically." Buffy said.

The door to Angel's office opened and Wesley and Willow came through it. "Any new luck?" Angel asked.

"Nope." Wesley said.

"Translating ancient scrolls takes a long time." Willow said.

"I do believe we're stumped." Wesley said.

"But maybe Giles can help when he gets here." Willow said.

"Sure I guess." Buffy said.

Suddenly the lobby's doors opened and Lorne came into the hotel. "Hello my help to the helpless." He said smoothly walking into the hotel.

"Lorne…where have you been?" Angel asked.

"What? I can't have a day to myself?" Lorne asked.

Angel stared at Lorne obviously not in the joking mood. "Okay, okay…I was actually doing some work for you Angel-cakes."

"What?" Angel asked.

"Lawyers!" Lorne said sitting down on a couch.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"It had to be at least 20 of them at that integrated bar." Lorne said.

"The same place where your head almost blew up?" Angel asked.

"Uh…yeah." Lorne said.

"And when you say lawyers…." Angel started.

"Wolfram and Hart. And your going to love this, one lawyers sang, "Blue River.", much better then I thought he would sing too." Lorne said.

"Lorne…" Angel said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, get to the point…well I expected the lawyer's destiny to be bloody and horrible like everybody else's. But it was different, he lived past Cruor's arrival." Lorne said.

"So? He doesn't die right away what's weird about that?" Angel asked.

"No you don't get it! All of the lawyer's futures were completely different from anyone else's." Lorne said.

"So you think Wolfram and Hart has something to do with Cruor…and those lawyers are somehow protected from his wrath…"Angel said.

"That makes since, I mean isn't that what Wolfram and Hart does? Makes deals with demons?" Gunn said from the a few feet away.

"Well yeah, but Cruor isn't just some demon. He's like a demon god. I didn't know Wolfram and Hart was THAT connected." Angel said with his hands on his waist.

Angel began to walk away from Lorne and went near the front doors of the Hyperion. Darla stood up and started walking over to Angel. "Angel…" Darla said.

Angel turned his head and saw Darla and eyed her. "What are you doing?" Darla asked.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Juliet. You know who she is, why aren't you telling them? Maybe our history with her can help this." Darla said.

"I can't-…" Angel said.

"You can't what?" Darla asked.

"I can't tell them, about how I know her…" Angel said.

"Angel, you were Angelus then they'll understand." Darla said.

"What about when I wasn't Angelus?" Angel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Darla asked.

Angel hung his head and didn't answer. "Angel…did Juliet contact you after you got your soul?" Darla asked.

"She did more then contact me…."Angel said. "It started in China….before I accepted that I now had a soul…right after I left you…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

China, 1900

"_Look I've killed men. You've seen it!" Angel said._

_Darla, wearing a kimono, got up from her seat against the wall and walked towards him, "Rapists and murderers, thieves and scoundrels. Did you think I wouldn't notice? - Only evildoers, that's all you hunt now. You swore to me. You said, if I took you back you'd prove yourself." She said._

"_And I will." Angel said._

_"Good." Darla said pulling a blanket of a basket sitting between them, revealing the same baby of the missionaries that Angel had hidden earlier. "Now is your chance."_

_Angel looked down at the baby, "I went back before dawn. They were still cowering there. Praying to their god for a salvation. They didn't know that their only savior was at the waterfront - dining on rats. I won't be made a fool, Angelus. Not by you. Not by anyone."_

_Angel looked down, "I didn't mean..."_

_"While Spike - Spike! - was out killing a Slayer you were saving missionaries! From me!" Darla yelled._

_"I'm sorry..." Angel said._

_"No. No more words.." she said taking a step back as Angel looked down at the baby. "Act!"_

"_I can't." Angel said softly._

"_What do you mean you can't? You won't!" Darla screeched._

"_I can't seem to be able to uhm, I'm sorry." Angel said._

"_You disgust me." Darla said shaking her head slowly._

_Angel grabbed a hold of the baby and ran away from Darla, crashing through some glass doors. He could hear Darla yelling in anger as he fell to the street. Angel looked up from where he had jumped for a moment and then ran away from the house. He cradled the baby in his arm as he ran through the streets. _

_Angel noticed how the mayhem had settled in the streets as he slowed down. He then realized something; he had been holding back tears. Angelus never once cried, but now Angel felt so many emotions. His new conscience prevented him from killing a innocent human being without feeling extreme remorse. But he still had so loyalty and respect towards his sire and former-lover._

_Angel came to a large church that was located in the main street of the town. He slowly walked up the steps leading to the church. He crouched down in front of the doors and laid down the baby who stared up at him. The baby was curled up in a blanket safely on the step. Angel then knocked hard on the church doors and then began to walk away from the church. Angel went near a tree in the darkness._

_Suddenly the doors opened revealing a white woman, apparently an American missionary. The woman looked around but saw no one, she then stepped back and just before she was about to close the doors she looked down. The missionary saw the baby looking around. "Oh my lord!" The woman said kneeling down and picking him up. "Are you alright?" The woman said to the child. She once again scanned the area but was not able to see anyone._

_The woman held the baby as she began to return into the church closing the doors behind her. Angel slowly walked out from behind the tree, with his usual brooding look on his face. "Leaving a little orphan baby on the front step of a church. Oh nice! I hate nice." A vaguely familiar voiced said from behind him. _

_Angel turned around and saw a young woman standing there with a smile on her face. "Juliet."_

"_You remember my name! I can't believe! Vampires really do have a good memory…did I just leave a lasting impression?" she grinned._

"_Witch." Angel growled. "I saw you almost 140 years ago. I know that you would live through by attempt to kill you but I thought you would at least die from old age. But you haven't aged at all." _

"_Exactly." Juliet said. "I am much more then a witch. I am still alive through the mercy of our lord?"_

"_Cruor?" Angel asked._

"_You remembered." Juliet said grinning. _

"_I don't know why you're here…but if you're here to do more recruiting your making a mistake. I'm not exactly qualified to be any ultimate evil army. And Darla and I aren't exactly talking at the moment." Angel said._

"_I came here for you, Angel. And I know all about your soul…" Juliet said.  
_

"_So?" Angel said._

"_What would you do to get Darla back?" Juliet asked._

"_What?" Angel asked._

"_You didn't do great when you saved the baby and ran away." Juliet said. "But that doesn't mean you can't fix this."_

_Angel stared at her, "Where are you getting at?" _

"_If you join me, you will earn Darla's trust back and become the most powerful vampire alive or…dead that is." Juliet said. _

"_I can't…not like this. I'm weak like this! This soul….it ruined me." Angel said._

"_Not true…a soul can't stop you from being evil…what's wrong is that conscience of yours. After you learn to ignore that…you can do whatever you want." Juliet smiled._

_Angel hung his head contemplating what to do. His heart was telling him this was a bad idea. But he was so desperate to get rid of this curse of a soul. "I'll do it…I'll join you." Angel said._

"_Very good. But you'll have to prove yourself first." Juliet said. _

"_How? I didn't do a great job in proving myself to Darla. " Angel said._

"_Go into that church and kill everyone in there, including the baby." Juliet said. "Can you do it?"_

_Angel cringed, "I think so." _

_Angel began to walk towards the church, "Perfect." Juliet smiled._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"And you did it?" Darla asked.

Angel stared off for a moment and then looked at Darla in the hotel, "I'm not proud of it."

"Just to get me back?" Darla asked.

"It wasn't just about you, Darla." Angel said. "I wanted everything back. I wanted old life back. I wanted my freedom back."

"So you killed everyone in the church?" Darla asked. "I wasn't worth it."

"I used to think you were…." Angel said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dawn had gone upstairs in the hotel. She had wanted to ever since Connor ran upstairs earlier but she had to wait until she get sneak away. Dawn slowly went to Connor's room, and slowly knocked on the door. There was no answer. Dawn then opened the door. Connor was looking out the window quietly.

"Um…Connor?" Dawn said sweetly.

"Aww!" Connor yelled turning around quickly. He suddenly through a large knife at Dawn, she screeched falling to the floor just missing the knife. It landed in the wall behind her.

Dawn slowly stood up. "I'm sorry!" Connor said quickly going to her and helping her up.

"You just tried to kill me!" Dawn said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! You sneaked up on me." Connor said.

"I knocked on the door and said your name." Dawn said.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked.

"I'm fine." Dawn said. "I just wanted to know what was up with you."

Connor slowly walked away from her and looked out the window again. "Dawn, you shouldn't be here." Connor said.

"In your room?" Dawn asked.

"In the hotel." Connor said turning around looking at her.

"Why?" Dawn said.

"Cordelia…" Connor said.

"Cordelia?" Dawn said.

"Hi, Connor. Hi Dawn." A voice said from behind her.

Dawn turned around and saw Cordelia and Fred in the hallway in front of the doorway. "What are you doing out of bed?" Connor said.

"I think I'm fine. I'm going to try to go downstairs." Cordelia said.

"Yeah I think she should start walking around now." Fred said.

"You can't!" Connor said.

"Why?" Cordelia said.

"None of you guys should be here…you have to leave." Connor said.

"Your room?" Fred asked confused.

"Know he means the hotel." Dawn said. "And why?"

"Connor, if I stay in my room any longer something **will **be wrong with me." Cordy said. "I'm going downstairs." She said walking away and heading towards the staircase with Fred.

Connor looked frustrated. "Connor, I don't understand." Dawn said.

Connor walked past her and headed towards the doorway also. "Connor!" Dawn said rushing after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel and Darla walked away from the glass doors of the Hyperion and joined the rest of gang. Angel looked up and noticed Cordelia and Fred walking down the stairs and soon Connor and Dawn followed them. "Cordelia, are you alright?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine, Angel." She grinned.

"She made full recovery." Fred laughed.

"Great." Angel grinned back at the two.

Buffy walked towards Cordy, "Nice to see you up and going."

"Thanks, Buff." She said.

"What am I doing?" Connor asked.

"What?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly the front glass doors of the hotel exploded as if a car had run through the doors. A blue flash seemed to have gone through the doors and suddenly the blue blur formed into a 5 foot, blue. human looking, demon with a long noise with dark blue rags covering its body. It breathed heavily with a smile on its face.

Three beautiful women walked in behind the bluish demon. The women wore sexy lingerie with nothing on their feet. All the women looked at each other giggling as they turned back towards the group their faces turned demonic with sharp teeth, vampires. Two large demons came in slowly behind them. They were about 7 foot tall and both were gray and muscular with baldheads and large teeth. They wore no shirts but long rags around their waists. Each large demon had huge mace flails and swung them in circles and the vampires all had long knives in their hands.

"Uh-oh." Xander said.

"Right on time." Connor mumbled.

"Remember what she said." The small blue demon spoke. "Take the girl and the angel. The rest is fair game."

"Aww!" The two large demons screeched jumping over the vampires and the blue demon. One jumped at Angel and whipped in with mace. The second one did the same with Buffy.

Connor ran towards the weapon shelf. He grabbed two swords and through them to Gunn and Xander who caught them. Connor then grabbed another two and through them to Buffy and Angel who laid on the floor. He grabbed an axe for himself and closed the shelf.

"Come on ladies!" Lorne said taking hold of Dawn, Cordelia and Fred and ran and hid near the end of the lobby.

The blue demon became the blue flash again and super sped through the lobby. The flash ran past Gunn and Xander causing them the fly violently through the air and landed on the floor hard. The demon suddenly stopped in front of the females who hid in the back. "Hello." The little demon said.

Lorne stood up and began to sing to the top of his lungs. The demon stared at him not moving at all. Lorne expected the demon to fall to his knees but his voice didn't bother the blue demon at all. "That was great." The demon said. "Let me try it better."

"Ahhh!" the demon screeched. Its vocals seemed to actually manifest into a force that caused Lorne and the woman to collapse instantly and unconscious.

The demon picked up Dawn and held her in his arms suddenly he became the blue once again speeding back through the lobby and then stopping in front of the doors. The female vampires began to corner Darla. "This is going to be fun!" one of them said. Darla had a stern look on her face suddenly one of the vampire's fell to the floor due to a bullet penetrating he from the back of her head.

Kate ran up towards the vampires and punched another vampire in the face. Darla suddenly pulled out a stake out of the back of her pants, "Yes this will be fun!" she said staking the closest vampire and dusting it.

"Darla kill this one!" Kate yelled pointing at the vampire she had shot. Darla dropped to the floor dusting the injured vampire.

Suddenly the vampire who Kate punched stood up from behind her. The female knocked Kate from the side of the head causing her to be thrown across the room. Darla's eyes widened, she didn't have time to react as the vampire suddenly ran her fist into her face so hard knocking her unconscious. The vampire grabbed a hold of Darla and put her over her shoulder and headed near the doors of the Hyperion near the blue demon.

Angel began to hack his sword at the large demon. Its skin seemed so thick and hard that nothing could harm it. The demon grinned as it swung its mace Angel's face forcing him to fly across the room hard. Buffy punched the monster in the gut, she started to realize how slow the demon was and took advantage of it. The demon swung its mace at her, she ducked then jumped its chest. She took her sword and stabbed the demon in the neck.

Buffy's action seemed to harm the demon as hit fell to the floor. It grabbed the sword and pulled it out of its neck. The demon looked angry, it quickly stood up and grabbed Buffy's head. Buffy felt as if it was trying to crush her skull, but it threw her into the stairway crashing threw the banister.

Connor ran at Angel's attacker and leaped swinging his axe at the demon. Julie had told him to act natural and that was exactly what he was doing. Connor slashed his axed across the demons face. "Aww!" the demon cried grabbing Connor and throwing him behind the lobby desk. "Time to go!" the blue creature screeched.

Both of the large demons began to head towards the doorway with the one surviving vampire carrying Darla and the blue creature holding down. Angel slowly looked up groaned. Suddenly he heard a voice, "What the bloody hell is going on down here?" it was Spike. "Buffy!" He said as he saw her body in the middle of the stairway.

Spike stepped over her and went down the stairs. He went in front of Angel, eying the demons who stood near the door. One of the large demons began to walk from the pact and towards Spike. "No!" the blue creature screeched pulling him back.

"We don't have time for this!" The vampire said.

"Head out! Now!" the blue creature said. The vampire and the demons began to leave the hotel.

"No!" Spike yelled going vamp face.

The blue creature opened his mouth. "Spike, get down!" Angel said.

The creature opened his mouth and spit out a horrible, screeching noise. Along with the terrible sound came a force that you could almost see. This screech was much bigger then the one he used on the girls. The force filled the room throwing everything around the room. The weapon cabinet went crashing through the room, so did all the couches. Phones, lights, chairs and planets flew away from the creature.

"Ahhh!" Angel began to yell as he was picked up off the floor and thrown even farther across the lobby. Spike was also thrown but felt much more impact then Angel since he was closer and standing. The entire building shook, as the ceiling began to send pieces of brick and gravel on the floor.

Buffy was thrown from the stairway, off the side and fell face first on the floor of the lobby. Anyone who was not unconscious already, were out after the creature's screeched. "Seeya later." The blue demon grinned and suddenly became the blue flash and boomed out of the hotel faster then Superman. The hotel was silent, and damaged. Everyone was bloody, bruised and corpse looking. They had loss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 14

Connor slowly began to stand up from behind the lobby desk. He was covered in white dust and debris. He looked around and saw the bodies of his family on the floor of the Hyperion. He slowly went around the desk and walked out into the middle of the lobby. _"They took Dawn….and Darla." _Connor thought to himself as he stepped over the debris on the floor. _"They didn't hurt me like they could've, Juliet must have told them not to.."_

"Connor…" Angel's voice moaned from behind.

Connor turned his head and saw Angel slowly standing up from the floor. "Dad…" he said.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked.

Connor slowly nodded his head as he looked around the lobby. "Where's Cordelia?" Connor asked as he began to search the lobby.

"Bloody hell…" Spike whined.

"Spike?" Angel asked only hearing his voice. Suddenly he saw a couch that had been completely thrown and capsized lift up and then thrown a few feet away. Spike stood up from where the couch was.

"Ouch…" Spike said.

"Cordelia!" Connor said. Suddenly he came the bodies of Fred, Cordelia and Lorne. Connor crouched down to the bodies and tugged on Fred and Cordelia. "Wake up!" he said. Connor saw their heads begins to move as if they both had headaches, and sighed seeing that they were waking up.

"Buffy." Angel and Spike said at the same time. They looked at each other and then ran over to the side of the staircase where Buffy had fallen. They saw her face first on the floor Spike took hold of her and turned her over on her back. She was pretty banged up, Angel noticed that she was still breathing and was somewhat conscious.

"Buffy…" Angel murmured. Suddenly Buffy's eyes began to open.

"Angel?" she whispered.

"You don't look good." Angel said.

"I'm fine I think." Buffy said. "I'm a little dizzy but I can already feel my wounds healing."

"Great.' Angel said.

"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked around, "She's over near the office, she's conscious and trying to help Wesley."

"And Dawn?" Buffy asked. Angel and Spike looked at each other. "What?" she asked.

"They took Dawn." Angel said.

"And Darla." Spike said.

"What! Why would they take Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"I don't but….they obviously came here for them. I think they were sent." Angel said.

"You think it's that law firm? Um…Wolfram and Hart?" Spike asked.

"I don't think so. They would never be this messy. Plus if they did send demons they would be more trained and specific…" Angel said.

"We have to go after them." Buffy said slowly standing up.

"Um…we've been unconscious for at least ten minutes. The trail is cold." Angel said.

"No it isn't…" Connor said helping Cordelia up and then walking across the room and towards Angel. "I can still sense them…what's wrong Dad? Am I a better vampire then you?"

Angel eyed his son. "You can still track them?" Buffy asked.

"Absolutely." Connor said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Buffy said.

Buffy picked up a sword that was lying on the floor of the hotel, Connor picked up one of the mace that Angel and Buffy were using. Connor began to head towards the door with Buffy following him. "I'm coming with you." Angel said picking up another sword.

"Me too." Spike spoke from behind.

"No…" Angel said.

"Excuse me?" Spike asked.

"You need to stay here look after the injured. And hold down the fort if someone returns…" Angel said.

Spike looked at Angel. He was hesitant but then nodded his head. "Okay lets go." Angel said. And the three of them walked out of the shattered hotel lobby.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You need to move it a little to the left." Julie instructed two demons were setting up some time of altar. "No, no! The table needs to be right in the middle of everything!"

Julie's voice echoed in the large warehouse they were setting up in. There were several demons in the building at least 50, all branded and unique just like the other ones were. Julie supervised as the demons put down a beautiful carpet in front of the table. "And we should have the candles lit too." Julie said.

Julie then felt someone walking towards her; she quickly turned around and saw Drusilla staring at her. "I don't understand, Juliet." Drusilla said.

"What don't you understand, Dru?" Julie asked.

"Why are we putting such beautiful things in such an ugly place? This warehouse is so large and cold." Drusilla said.

"Drusilla, you're a vampire, aren't you cold all the time?" Julie asked.

"Nevertheless, this is no place for a proper ritual." Drusilla said.

"Didn't you and Spike live in a warehouse of some sort back in Sunnydale and didn't you do some type of rituals there?" Julie asked.

"We lived there, yes…. but when my Spikey performed the ritual to bring me back to full health…we were in a church." Drusilla said.

"Sure…okay we'll do something in a church next time. But this is more convenient at the time, Dru." Julie said biting her nails and turning back to see the demons working on the altar. "Hmm…I wonder why I didn't work on this earlier…I mean it seems pretty ridiculous that I am just setting up now."

"Grandmum….i can sense Grandmum." Drusilla said.

"Really?" Julie asked. "With your vampire senses or psychic senses?"

"Both…" Drusilla said.

"Well, I guess that means we need to get ready. Dru, you need get into the dress I got you." Julie said.

"Why?" Drusilla asked.

"Because this going to be your big family reunion. And you want to look nice for you family don't you?" Julie asked.

Drusilla slowly nodded her head, "Now go get dressed." Julie said.

"Okay…" Drusilla said childishly and scuffled off away from the demon activity.

Julie sighed and looked back at the demons working. "I swear if anyone breaks those vases, I'm going to kill you!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Connor looked around quickly and began to walk fast as Angel and Buffy followed him. "Wow he's like our own Scooby Doo…" Buffy said.

Angel smirked, "Well find them, Buffy." He said with a serious voice.

"Well we better, with your son leading the way." Buffy said.

"Yah he's…. something." Angel said.

"You know when I came here Darla and the gang I didn't know that we would be getting into all of this. I mean I knew we were going to help you with something but I had no idea it was an Apocalypse." Buffy said. "No offense, but I have enough problems back in Sunnydale, I don't have time to fight some ultimate evil here too…"

"Why would I be offended by that?" Angel asked.

"So why couldn't you pick up the demons' trail but Connor could?" Buffy asked.

"How should I know? Maybe he really is a better vampire then me." Angel said.

"That's not a good thing…" Buffy said. "I mean I did hear that you guys were having troubles."

"Well I mean he did lock me in a box and sunk me to the bottom of the ocean for 3 months and everything but that's water under the bridge." Angel asked.

"Water under the bridge…. interesting choice of words." Buffy said.

"You guys do know that I can hear you?" Connor suddenly said. He was a few feet away from them far enough where a normal person could not here what they were saying at that voice level. But this was Connor…

"Yeah I know." Angel said.

"Just making sure." Connor said still walking quickly.

Tracking these demons was too easy. Connor could tell that these demons wanted him to find them. He had wished that Julie had given him a little more information before giving him this mission. Connor had no idea where he was going and what was going to happen. But he knew that all he had to do was trust in Julie and she would see him through.

"Why do you think they took them?" Buffy asked. "Dawn and Darla…I mean what could they possibly want with them?"

"I don't know…but I'm sure this has something to do with Cruor." Angel said.

"Of course." Buffy said.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked.

"Better…thanks for asking." Buffy said looking up at Angel.

"I think we've found them." Connor said.

Buffy and Angel looked away from each other and ahead of Connor as he pointed towards a old looking building. "Why do demons always choose old warehouses in L.A.?" Buffy asked.

"Let's check it out." Angel said as he began to walk closer to the building. Connor looked at Buffy who shrugged at him and began to follow Angel.

Doubt began to stain Connor's mind. Julie was very vague on what would happen after Connor got Angel to the building. He made his grip on his mace tighter. "_I trust her"_ He thought as he began to follow Buffy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Spike watched as everyone in the hotel tried to get everything back into order. He was surprised, that Cordelia was fine, as fine as any of the humans were. She was sitting on one of the round couches that they had put back in their correct positions. Fred worked with Willow and Wesley who were not able to put up much of a fight after being knocked out near the beginning of the attack. Lorne was sitting on another couch and didn't look too good. "I should've gone with them." Willow said. "I could've helped."

"I don't even think the Slayer, Vampire and Superhuman should've gone. You don't heal like they do." Spike said.

"Why didn't you go, Spike?" Cordelia asked standing up.

"Someone had to stay back and watch over you bloody humans." Spike said. "And whatever you are." He said eyeing Lorne.

Gunn and Xander worked on setting everything back up in its original place. Everything, that wasn't shattered, or destroyed. Kate sat on the floor near them with a large bruise on her head. "It's strange that they didn't kill any of us." Fred said finishing bandaging Wesley.

"Well…I suppose they figured were dead." Wesley said.

"No. I've seen enough of these demon attacks to know that a demon doesn't _**figure**_ your dead. They make sure of it." Fred said.

"I gotta agree with Fred." Cordy said with humor in her voice, which was uplifting since the hotel's mood was in such dread.

"What the hell…" a familiar voice said from behind Spike.

"Oh my god." Spike saw Cordelia say looking past him. Spike turned around and saw Rupert Giles standing at the shattered entrance of the Hyperion Hotel.

"Rupert?" Spike asked with an eyebrow up.

"Giles!" Cordy said jumping up and running towards Giles and hugging him.

Giles smiled holding her, "Cordelia, it's been a while."

"Heck yeah its been." Cordy said letting go but kept her smile wide. "Wesley get your butt over here!"

Wesley stood from Fred and walked towards them. Wes extended his hand and Giles grabbed it graciously. "Nice to see you again, Rupert." Wes grinned.

"You too, Wesley." Giles said.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you here. But what _**are**_ you doing here?" Wesley asked.

"Well…um." Giles said confused. "Didn't Buffy tell you that I was arriving?"

"Uh…" Wesley said as everyone looked at each other.

"No." Cordelia said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fred said. "Buffy told everyone that a guy named Giles was coming to help."

"No one listens to Buffy, Fred." Cordelia said. "That's one of the reasons why I moved to L.A., I was tired of hearing her talk."

"Hey have some respect." Xander said from a few feet away.

"Hey she's not my captain." Cordy said. "I'm happy to have the unpredictable, sometimes evil, vampire as a leader. It's less frustrating."

"Has Buffy informed you on what was going on here?" Wesley asked.

"I believe so. She told me about a demon named Cruor and how there was suppose to be some big Apocalypse. " Giles said.

"That's about it." Cordelia said.

"I see…" Giles said.

Fred walked towards Giles and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Fred said shaking his hand.

"Oh yah I forgot." Cordelia said. "This is Winifred Burkle, but we just call her Fred. We saved her from another dimension called Pylea. And she's super smart. And that's Gunn over there next to Xander, he's a L.A. native who's been dusting vampires since forever. That blonde woman over there is Kate, she used to be an LAPD cop and now she works with the CIA. She's here for the same reason you other guys are here. Kate doesn't work here. And that green demon over there is our friend Lorne. He used to live in that dimension called Pylea but now lives here. He's an empathy demon so he can basically read people's destinies by hearing them sing."

"Well…thank for those introductions, Cordelia." Giles said. "Is Gunn the man who can see the those visions."

Gunn smirked. "Oh no." Cordelia said. "Your talking about Doyle, I guess Angel told you about him before."

"Yes, Angel had come to Sunnydale to warn Buffy of danger that your friend, Doyle has seen in a vision." Giles said.

"Yeah…well Doyle died a couple of years ago." Cordelia said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Giles said.

"It's alright. He died a hero." Cordelia said.

"So…Buffy told me about some ancient scrolls that needed some assistance with?" Giles said.

"Oh, yes." Wesley said. "Me and Willow have been studying these ancient scrolls that Kate brought in." He headed towards the office and Giles followed.

"I should've gone with them." Willow said.

"No…I have to once agree with Angel. If it did turn out to be trap they would need us to be the back up plan." Spike said.

"I guess…" Willow said. "But what's the worst that can happen?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Drusilla looked up in her beautiful red dress. Her eyes were piercing towards the entrance of the warehouse. "What is it Dru?" Julie asked walking towards her.

"They're here." Drusilla hissed.

"Great." Julie said. "Is the child set?" she asked one of the demons. It nodded back at her.

"And Darla?" Julie asked looking towards the corner and saw the woman being harassed by the vampires. "Perfect, it is time."

The door suddenly opened. Connor appeared with his teeth gritted. Behind him came Angel and Buffy. Angel looked around the warehouse there were at least 50 different types of demons crowding the large room. He looked near the corner and saw Darla being held by three male vampires. "Darla." He mumbled.

"Oh my god." Buffy said looked straight ahead and saw a type of alter, there was a long table with flowers, gold and silver around it. It was like a shrine, and one the table lay Dawn wearing a beautiful gown.

"Dawn." Angel said.

Suddenly two figures came from a part of the room, which was dark. It was two females who held hands as they came to Angel and Buffy stayed a far distance away from them but were in front of the alter. "Oh my god." Buffy said. "Drusilla?"

"Dru?" Angel asked.

"It's the Angelbeast!" Drusilla said.

"Drusilla I thought you left L.A." Angel said.

Drusilla stared at Angel but didn't answer his question. "Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked the woman standing next to Drusilla.

"Hello, Buffy Summers." Julie smiling and then turned to Angel.

Angel cringed at the sight of her. He looked over and saw Connor next to him and looked tensed then he ever did. "Juliet." Angel said.

"It's nice that you remember me, Angel." Julie said.

"Angel, you know her?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded. "Back when you were Angeleus?" Buffy asked.

"When I was Angelus and when I had a soul." He mumbled.

"Oh yes definitely after he had a soul. We had some good times didn't we?" Julie said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel said.

"What? I can't visit some old friends?" Julie said.

Buffy looked at Julie. "So are going to have a little reunion or are we going to fight to the deaths?"

"Buffy." He whispered eyeing all the demons.

"I don't care if we're outnumbered. They have my little sister." Buffy said.

"Please Slayer. There will be no violence. Well… at least not on your part." Julie smiled flirtatiously. Suddenly at least a dozen demons came from nowhere apprehending the three.

Angel realized that it would be suicide to fight them, at least for Buffy and Connor. Though Buffy struggled with the couple of demons on her, but it was useless. "Now lets began shall we? We don't have all night." Julie said.

"Bring me, Darla!" Julie said. Three vamps dragged Darla from the corner to Julie across from Angel, Connor and Buffy. "Angel!" Darla screeched. "Don't worry about me!"

"Darla, I really doubt he is." Julie grinned. "Darla it is time for you to become the only thing you were ever right to be."

Suddenly Julie's hand began to glow a green light. Julie reached her hand towards Darla's stomach and then suddenly went pass her skin. Darla screeched in pain. Julie moved her hand around and Darla began to glow a yellow, holly light and then the light vanished. Julie removed her hand from Darla's abdomen and her hand became normal again. "Its done, she's human." Julie said. "Do it." She told one of the vampires that were holding Darla.

"With pleasure." He said suddenly sinking his teeth into Darla's neck.

"No!" Angel yelled but the demons' grip on him became even tighter.

The vampire then stopped drinking from Darla and bit his own wrist. "Oh no…" Buffy said. "They're going to…."

The male vampire then offered the dazed Darla his bloody wrist and she gladly accepted throwing her mouth on his wrist and sucking the blood. "No…"Angel cried.

The vampire pulled his wrist away from Darla and her body went limp and she fell into the arms of the two other vampires. She was dead…for now. "What the hell is your game, Juliet?" Angel yelled with his eyes red with anger.

"No game, Angel. Just some necessary procedures." Julie said. "It's time for the girl."

"Dawn! Get up! Please!" Buffy screamed.

"She can't hear you. She's under my control now." Julie said. It was true, the teenage girl seemed to be in a trance, lying on the alter. "Dru, the sacrificial stake please."

Drusilla grabbed a sharp, thick, wooden stake from behind her and handed it to Julie. "Thanks." Julie said turning her back to the trio and walked towards the dazed Dawn.

Julie came upon Dawn and looked down at her. "I am so grateful for your sacrifice, child." She said. "**Excessum ****incontaminatus virgo multus ****pravus!" she cried**

"**Excessum ****incontaminatus virgo multus ****pravus!" She chanted. "Multus pravus!" she screeched plunging the stake into the heart of the young girl.**

**"No!" Buffy screeched as tears ran down her face.**

**The stabbing seemed to break Dawn trance and she suddenly screamed in pain. Dawn eyes opened wide and she looked around not understanding where she was as she gasped for air. Julie's eyes were pitch black reflecting everything around them. Julie pulled out the bloody stake and turned back to the others. "Yes!" Julie screamed.**

**Suddenly Angel saw Connor slip out of the hold of his apprehenders and he began to walk towards Julie. "Connor now! You don't understand witchcraft!" He yelled attempting the pull away from the demons and suddenly actually was let out of the hold. Angel quickly thought that they let him go too easy but he wasn't going to ask why. Angel hurried to Connor pulling him back. **

**Connor looked back at Angel emotionless. "Hey baby." Julie said to Connor.**

**Angel eyed Julie and then back at Connor. Julie held the stake carefully, "Its time." She said."  
**

**"Yes!" Drusilla clapped her hands. **

**"Okay, Connor….do it." Julie said.**

**"I…I don't know what to do…." Connor said.**

**"Yes you do…do what you've been taught to do your entire life." Julie said offering him the bloody stake.**

**Connor grabbed the dry end of the stake. "Connor what is she talking about?" Angel asked.**

**"Aww!" Connor screeched quickly twisting around and stabbing his father in the heart with the stake.**

**"Oh my God!" Buffy screamed. "Please no!"**

**Angel eyes cringed looking up at his son who glared at him. Connor removed the stake from Angel and looked back at Julie. "Now Drusilla!" Julie yelled.**

**"Pravus per animus quasso hoc totus." Drusilla chanted. "Pravus per animus quasso hoc totus!"**

**"Chant with her, Connor!" Julie said as she began to chant herself. "Pravus per animus quasso hoc totus."**

**"Pravus per animus quasso hoc totus." Connor said attempting to recite what he heard Drusilla and Julie say.**

**Angel croaked in pain until he suddenly burst into dust. Buffy's teary eyes widened as she saw him become dust. Suddenly something strange happened, Buffy had seen many vampires die before and never did she see a vampire's dust act strangely. The dust of Angel swirled into a circular motion instead of falling to the floor. The dust particles glowed a purplish color as it formed into a big ball. Suddenly the huge ball of dust split into two balls of dust. One ball flew towards, the alter near Dawn's body but closer to the floor and the other one flew near Buffy the floor. The ball of dust near Buffy began to create a humanoid form. Angel appeared out of the dust, a naked Angel crouching in a fetal position shaking. **

**The demons holding Buffy suddenly let her go. She looked at them and then ran towards Angel. "Oh my God!" she said pulling off her jacket and covering Angel. Buffy looked up at Julie, Drusilla and Connor and looked down at them. "How could you?" She screamed at Connor.**

**Connor stared at Buffy but did not answer. She then began to help an unresponsive Angel to his feet and attempted to hurry towards the exit. But two demons guarded the door. "Let them go." Julie said. The demons moved away allowing Buffy to stagger out with a naked Angel.**

**When the door shut, Connor looked up at Julie. "Why did you let them go? And what did we do to Angel?" He asked.**

**"Don't worry Connor." Julie said embracing and kissing him. "We have exactly what we need right here." She said looking towards the floor near the alter.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"As you can see, we've been able to translate some of the passages referring to this Cruor character. And his last rampage but we still haven't been able to translate the other stuff." Wesley said standing over Giles as he sat down looking over the Scrolls.

"Yes, well one of the reasons why you are having such a problem is that its made up of several different languages." Giles said.

"What?" Wesley asked.

"Apparently someone didn't want it to be easy for someone to decipher these scrolls." Giles said peering at the papers.

"Do you know some of the languages?" Wesley asked.

"Some of them are familiar, I mean I'm not fluent but…. I can tell the difference between most of them." Giles said.

Suddenly the two men heard someone scream from outside the office. Wesley suddenly ran to the door and Giles hurried behind him. "Someone help!" Buffy yelled dragging herself and Angel into the hotel.

"Oh my God!" Willow said. "What happened."

"I'm not sure….what they did to him." Buffy said sitting him on a couch. She put her jacket covering his private area. "Can we get him some clothes?"

"Of course." Fred said running upstairs.

"Where's Connor?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh you mean Judas?" Buffy said.

"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked.

"Your little miracle child has been sleeping with the enemy." Buffy said.

"I don't understand." Cordelia said. "Are you saying that he betrayed you guys?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Gunn said.

"What about Dawn and Darla?" Willow asked Buffy.

Buffy looked at Willow but didn't answer at first. "They're both dead."

There was suddenly a piercing silence through hotel. "But I have a feeling that only one of them will be dead for long." Buffy said.

Angel looked around the room. "How do you feel, Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"A little woozy…but I actually feel good." Angel said.

Fred ran down holding a dark button down shirt and long black pants. "I got some clothes." She said.

Lorne came closer to Angel, "Um…. impossible…" He said.

"What Lorne?" Fred asked.

"I know Lorne." Angel said. "I feel it."

"How is this happening?" Lorne asked.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"You want me to sing don't you?" Angel asked.

"It would help." Lorne said.

"_Raindrops keep falling on my head. And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed. Nothing seems to fit. Those raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling" _Angel sang softly.

"My lord." Lorne said.

"So it's true?" Angel asked.

"Will someone please tell me whats going on?" Buffy asked.

"Angel is a…" Lorne said.

"Human." Angel said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"He's here." Drusilla said smiling down.

"It took a lot of effort to bring you back here." Julie said also looking down.

"Daddy….I've missed you." Drusilla said.

"How is this possible?" Connor asked.

"Magic, honey…you were there you saw it." Julie said.

"Your back for good now." Julie spoke to the naked shivering man on the floor near the alter, which held Dawn's corpse. "Angelus."

The man looked up at Drusilla, Julie and Connor and slightly showed off his infamous grin as he still looked liked a scared puppy shaking on the floor. "Hmm…" he hummed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review! I mean it! I want to know how you felt about this Chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Angel Characters or Locations.

Chapter 15

The hotel lobby was quiet. "Do you want to run that by us again?" Gunn said.

"He's human." Buffy said barely believing herself.

"How is that possible?" Xander asked.

"Whatever freaky deaky magic they used on him must of made it possible." Buffy said.

Buffy looked up and then realized her mentor. "Giles…you're here." She said.

"Of course." Giles spoke.

Angel began to cover himself with the shirt Fred brought down. "Um…is this the Shanshu thing we were talking about?" Fred asked.

"Uh…." Wesley said. "I don't believe so since I mean he hasn't exactly fulfilled the destiny but I think its possible that this might have been mention in the Forgotten Scrolls."

'_The vampire with a soul must die to live but must destroy his own to live forever.' _Angel thought to himself. "The prophecy, about me Wes. " He said looking up at him.

"What prophecy?" Buffy asked.

"In the Forgotten Scrolls." Wesley said. "It spoke of, a vampire with a soul needing to die to live."

"He has to die to live?" Cordelia asked.

"Isn't that what happened?" Buffy asked. "Connor staked you…and then you dusted and then…."

"And then what?" Gunn asked.

"I think Angel, technically died… I mean that's how vampires die. Wood through heart, simple. But it was like his ashes were parted into two entities of dust. And then one of the dust balls fell and formed into him." Buffy said.

"What happened to the other entity of dust?" Giles asked.

"I didn't see." Buffy said. "But my point is….he died and now he is alive… breathing and all. He died so that he can live."

"I think she's right." Angel said.

"So….the prophecy was fulfilled? I mean at least this one?" Willow asked.

_At least half of it anyways. _Angel thought.

"So we have this girl named Juliet who is some type of witch, and then Drusilla…" Buffy said.

"Drusilla?" Willow asked.

"Dru?" Spike asked who now seemed to really be paying attention.

"Who is Drusilla?" Fred asked. "Haven't I heard her name before?"

"Yeah she was part of the Fanged Four along with Angelus, Spike and Darla." Gunn said.

"That can not be good." Wesley said.

"And we have Connor of course…" Buffy said.

"I need to go upstairs." Angel said standing up quickly but then began to feel a little light headed.

"Are you okay?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah…I think. I just need to lay down." Angel said, still not fully dressed attempted to fit his pants and travel up the stairs at the same time.

Willow walked to Buffy. "Buffy, I-…." She tried to say but words could not express what she was feeling.

Buffy looked up at her friend with an emotionless face. Xander came closer to Buffy, "Buff, you need anything?" Xander asked.

Buffy turned to him, "I need to get out of this lobby."

"Come on, I'll take you to your room." Willow said with her arm gently around Buffy's shoulder. The two females headed up the stairs. Xander watched them leave. He looked helpless, not knowing what to do.

"Well…." Cordelia said. "Um…..yeah." She mumbled walking quickly to the steps and then jogging upstairs.

Wesley stared at her run away. He looked towards Giles, seemingly for guidance but he showed none. Giles seemed as confused as everyone else. "So….the bad guys won?" Fred asked, as the room was quiet.

"For now, love." Spike said.

"They won, the battle not the war." Gunn spoke.

"But think about it…I mean why would they kidnap a 15 year old girl and a Higher Being to lure Buffy and Angel. Kill the girl and turn the Higher Being into a vampire and then turn Angel into a human instead of killing him and then let their two most powerful enemies leave without a scratch on them?" Fred rambled.

"It doesn't make sense." Xander said.

"Unless, they're planning something bigger then just destroying the world." Kate said.

"Oh boy…" Lorne groaned.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Julie watched as the demons moved the furniture out of the warehouse quickly. She grinned in her own satisfaction. Everything was happening exactly as planned…. her master would proud. Finally it was time to do what she's been waiting to do for hundreds of years. Suddenly she felt an emotion…it wasn't her's. She turned around and saw Connor staring at Angelus on the floor.

Julie slowly walked over to Connor. "Why is he acting like that?" Connor said as Angelus shivered on the floor.

"Well…it takes a while for someone to get back to normal after this kind of incantation. I mean…its been a while since he's had a body to himself. I've just created him a body, which took a lot of power." Julie said.

Connor continued to stare at Angelus and then turned over to the body on the floor. "What about…my mother." Connor asked.

"She's been turned. All we have to do is wait, soon you will have your real parents for the first time ever." Julie grinned.

Connor then began to walk away from Julie. He slowly walked up the two small steps and came to the alter. An old but bright light shined over him and the table. Something that resembled tears almost formed in his eyes. Connor looked at the body of the young teenage girl that lied in front of him. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled.

The body laid still with her eyes shut. "I'm so sorry…" He once kissed the corpse in front of him. He once had feelings for the corpse in front of him. She was dead because of him. He did it for the woman he loved. That simply justifies it. Innocent blood spilt for his love…seems reasonably fair.

Connor quickly turned away from the body and looked back at the rest of the warehouse. The demons had almost cleaned it entirely out. Connor watched Drusilla dance around the body of Darla as suddenly two male vampires picked Darla up gently and carried her out of the warehouse. Then he heard something, a male voice speaking. "Connor…your father's up and ready." Julie said.

Connor slowly walked over to the man on the ground. "Angelus…" He said.

Angelus looked up at Connor and then at Julie. "Juliet, nice to see you again." He said emotionlessly though there was a hint of sarcasm. "Mind telling what the hell you did to me?" He said slowly standing up.

"Mind getting dressed first?" Julie asked with a grin on her face.

Angelus looked down and realized he was completely naked. "Well…would you look at that?" he said.

"I brought an entire outfit for you, it's in the back." Julie said.

"Um…yeah, I'll be back." Angelus began to walk to back room of the warehouse.

Julie watched him leaving…naked. Connor looked at Julie watching him. Julie then turned to Connor and realized he already looking at her. "What? I can't look at my future father-in-law naked?" Julie asked.

Connor glared at her. "Okay…" Julie said walking away, just as Drusilla skipped over to Connor.

"Daddy's back!" Drusilla said.

"You mean Angelus?" Connor asked. "Yeah I guess so."

"Soon we'll be a family again." Drusilla said.

Connor looked over and saw demons moving Dawn's corpse from the alter. "Family is overrated." He said walking away. Drusilla watched him leave and shrugged. She continued to watch the back door waiting for Angelus.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cordelia knocked on Angel's door after he had just walked in. She heard a grunt and then opened the door. Angel was putting on a shirt and shoes near the bed; Cordelia walked through the kitchenette into his sleeping area. "How you really doing?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm actually fine." Angel said. "I mean it felt weird dying and all but it wouldn't be the first time."

"Or second…" Cordelia said.

"But…I do want to know why they did that." Angel said.

"Turn you human? Why not? Your not as much of a threat as you were a vampire." Cordelia said.

"Well of course, but why didn't she just stop at staking me? Why not kill me and then I wouldn't be threat at all." Angel said.

"I don't know." Cordelia said. "So are you ready?"

"For what?" Angel asked.

"Well we have a homicidal, immortal witch trying to kill us, your son has willingly crossed over to the dark side, crazy Drusilla is back and the old Darla we had all known and hated will again be a member of the undead society. It's a lot to take in, Angel." Cordelia said.

"I know." Angel said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Willow closed the door behind her as she walked in with Buffy. "Buffy, you don't have to be strong." Willow said.

Buffy turned around with tears in her eyes that she had been holding back for a while. "I can't help it. So much has happened…I have to get used to it."

"What are you talking about? Your sister is dead." Willow said.

"It's funny…that she was just put in my life. And not in the normal annoying little sister way. She never existed until a year or two ago. Not really anyways, and now I have to mourn the years of memories I have of her that aren't even real." Buffy said.

"Buffy, she was real! You don't mean any of this. You just don't know how to handle your feelings right now." Willow said.

"They just stabbed her. They dressed her up in a beautiful dress and killed her in the most romantic way, I have ever seen. And it was her blood that turned Angel human." Buffy stared at her best friend. "And the worse thing of all is that they are not done. They are just getting started."

"I wish it wasn't true, but it is." Willow said. "Which means we can't let our guards down."

"I know…" Buffy said. "But I don't think, we've ever face something this powerful before."

"I think our goal is simple. Destroy this bitch before she brings a much bigger bitch into or dimension who will surely destroy us all." Willow said.

Buffy grinned through her tears. "Willow…. such language." She said.

"Was it too much? I was trying to sound really serious." Willow said.

"So how exactly do we go about destroying this 'bitch', Juliet?" Buffy asked.

"Juliet? Such a nice name for a sociopath…well she must have weakness right?" Willow said.

"Of course, at least I hope so. But if she's being protected by Cruor she might be able to do whatever she wants." Buffy said.

"True…" Willow said. "We need to decide our next move…"

"Yep." Buffy said, standing up and heading towards the door and Willow followed.

As they came out of the room, Cordelia and Angel left their room at the same time. The four of them stood in the hallway. "We need to take action." Angel said.

"Yeah we know." Buffy said.

"What are we suppose to do? Some of our worst enemies have come to town for a party and we've all been invited." Cordelia said.

"Yes, but think about it. We practically got an army here. If we put our two teams together, we can beat Juliet and stop her plans." Buffy said.

"And prevent Cruor from coming and destroying everything and everyone." Willow said.

"So what's the plan?" Cordelia asked.

"Not sure." Angel said. "Come on." He said leading them downstairs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Julie walked towards Connor, who was pacing around the warehouse. "What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"You look nervous." Julie said.

"I think I have a right to be a little nervous." Connor said. "I've just betrayed 'those' people. We just killed my mother and brought back the evil version of my father."

"I love you when you're so naïve. 'Those' people never cared about you. The only reason they put up with you was because of Angel. And we didn't kill your mother. We're resurrecting her. The woman, who just got bitten by those vampires, was not your mother. She was a creature sent by our enemies to assist Angel. Soon she will be your mother. The person who carried you in her womb will be back." Julie said.

"A vampire." Connor said.

"Well, I'm sorry to be one to tell you this. Your not exactly human either." Julie laughed sarcastically.

"What about Angelus?" Connor said.

"Also your father, Connor." Julie said. "You were created by darkness. That's the only way you could possibly exist."

"Angel said that it was his soul that created me…" Connor said.

"That may be a smidge true…I mean Angel's soul may have been necessary to create life but you as a whole were created from two vampires…both technically evil." Julie said.

Connor looked at Julie, "What do I do now?"

"Just follow my lead, love." Julie said. "And it looks like its time for the welcoming committee." Julie looked past Connor and he turned around. Connor could see Angelus walking out from the back with dark black jeans, black shoes, a black button down, and a new black leather jacket.

Julie walked towards the scene and Connor followed. "There's our happy camper…" she said walking up to him.

"Gotta say, love the threads. Now want to tell me what I'm doing here before I rip your head off?" Angelus asked Julie.

"Charming as always Angelus." Julie smirked. "You haven't changed in over 250 years..."

"And you haven't answered my question, witch." Angelus said.

"You're here for the same reason that I came to you in 1761 and in 1900. Cruor wants you. You have been chosen to be a warrior." Julie said.

"So…Cruor's Uncle Sam now?" Angelus said. "My answer is the same as 250 years ago. No, I will not join his little army."

"Don't be foolish Angelus. This is not the world it was those centuries ago. The 'end' is on its way and there's nothing stopping it. But what we can do is let the 'end' be in our favor. If we do this we rule this dimension forever and then that's just the beginning." Julie said.

"Yeah, sound really fun…" Angelus said sarcastically.

"Either you end the world or the world ends you…those are your choices." Julie said.

"Well…I guess that changes some things…" Angelus said. He suddenly glanced away from Julie. "Connor…"

"Angelus." Connor said slowly, glaring at him. "So you're my real father…"

"Is that what she's been telling you?" Angelus grinned.

"I was created from darkness to bring darkness. You're the reason why I exist. You are darkness…" Connor said.

"I'm flattered." Angelus said. "Son."

"Daddy." Drusilla said a she came from around him.

"Dru, always a pleasure to be in your presence." Angelus smirked as Drusilla embraced him.

"You've been gone for so long. But Juliet is going to fix it. She's bringing Grandmother back home." Drusilla said laying her head on his chest.

Angelus looked up at Julie, "Is that true? You can bring back Darla?"

"Already done." Julie smiled. "She was brought back as a higher being. I was able to turn her human and then let vampires turn her. Darla is being transported somewhere safer for her rebirth."

"What about Spike?" Drusilla asked eying Julie from Angelus.

"We'll see what we can do about your former lover. He is not a priority at the moment, Dru." Julie said. Drusilla frowned like a child and whimpered a bit.

"You really have this planned out don't you…" Angelus said.

"Trust me, I've had more than enough time. A millennium, give or take a century. Our plans are coming into fruition finally." Julie said.

"Cruor…" Angelus said.

"You remember…that's nice." Julie grinned.

"Son…" Angelus looked at Connor. "Why don't I want to tear your throat out?"

Connor's body stiffened but showed no fear. "Probably because he's your son. Or the fact that he's not human…" Julie smiled. "Now enough of this we should get back to the mansion."

Julie turned around and started walking towards the exit of the warehouse. Connor began to follow close behind her. Drusilla urged Angelus to walk with her behind the couple. "There's a mansion!" Angelus said childishly. The four walked out of the warehouse as the candles that illuminated the building blew out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

China, 1900

_Angel felt the blood run down his throat. It felt as good as it had always had. But there was this painful guilt. He never felt that before the soul. He chewed through the white missionary's throat ruthlessly. She tried so hard to scream; he could feel it. Bodies of nuns, priests, religious locals lay around him as he drained the missionary and threw her to the floor. "Aww!" he screamed in anguish as he dropped her body._

_Angel began to look around. He could hear and feel a heartbeat. It was a tiny one but loud enough. He started to walk through the church. The heartbeat got louder. He saw a door; he slowly walked to it and pushed it. The door led to a back room. Angel saw a wooden drawer that had been pulled out of a dresser. As he walked to it, the heartbeat go loud and he saw the baby._

_The child, he had just risked his relationship with Darla for. The child looked up at Angel. Angel stared at it; he knew he was doing this for greater opportunity. He grabbed the child gently and rocked him in his arms. "Goodnight." Angel said as he suddenly ripped off the child's head. _

_He dropped the baby's remains and left the room. He head out of the church quickly; trying to find the exit. Before he would have relished in the scene he had caused. He would've stayed there for a while just to admire his work. But now Angel just had to leave, he had to get out of there. Angel slammed the church doors open and saw Juliet standing outside._

_The blood was stained on his palms and his face. "It's done." Angel said._

"_I'll decide that, my boy." Juliet said walking past Angel and into the church. After a couple of minutes she came out of the church with something in her hand._

_She held the head of the deceased baby. She looked at Angel with a smile on her face. "So I did it, are you happy?" Angel said._

"_It depends, are you?" Juliet asked._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Angelus, you look like someone just threw you into a pool of holy water. You do not look like you enjoyed a moment of that massacre." Juliet said._

_Angel glared at Juliet, "Its alright, Angelus. With time and patience, we can get you back to your normal state very soon."_

"_No." Angel muttered._

"_Excuse me?" Juliet asked._

"_I can't." Angel said._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked._

"_Something's wrong with me. This soul…it's ruining me. But until I get it out of me, I can't do this." Angel said._

"_Then we will find a way to remove it." _

"_This is too much. I can't do this." Angel said as he turned away and began to walk._

_Juliet grabbed on to his shoulder. Angel suddenly turned around and punched her in the face. The blow didn't knock her down, as it should have. Her head slowly turned back to Angel. "YOU FOOL!" She said in a sudden demonic voice. She raised her had towards Angel. Suddenly darkness that resembled lighting shot out of her hand and into his chest._

"_Aw!" he screeched as he fell to the ground._

"_I am trying to make your despicable existence, mean something!" Juliet screamed._

"_I declined you're offer centuries ago and now your trying to take advantage of me when I'm vulnerable with this soul." Angel said from the ground spitting out blood._

_Juliet suddenly kicked him in the face, practically knocking him out. He moaned as he tried to open his eyes. "I would obliterate you if I didn't have direct orders not to." Juliet said and then kicked him hard in ribs. _

"_Goodbye, Angelus." She said._

_Angel opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Juliet was gone. He could not see her; he couldn't even sense her. She had just disappeared. Angel screamed out in pain and frustration. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Angel stared at his friends, soldiers, partners….he didn't know what this was anymore. Were they in a war? Buffy stood next to him with her arms folded as they stood above the others on the last steps of the staircase. Xander and Gunn stood near the door, Willow, Wesley and Giles stood in front of the door to the office, Kate sat near on one of the red couches with Fred on the other side, and Cordelia and Spike were near the staircase under Buffy and Angel. There was a piercing silence in the hotel. There was definitely a lack of energy in the room.

"I'll be honest." Angel said. "The game has definitely changed." No one said anything. "In the past few hours we have lost three of our own. One murdered, one sired and another…"

"By betrayal…" Gunn said.

"Um…yeah." Angel said looking uncomfortable. "I left this hotel as a 200 plus year old vampire and now I'm a 20 plus year old human…I can't explain it only that witch did a spell…. but we haven't lost. The enemy is planning something…something big and we need to be ready."

"Do we even know who the enemy is?" Xander asked.

"Sure." Buffy said. "There's the big bad Cruor for starters. There's Juliet the witch, Drusilla, soon we'll have evil Darla back, and…. Connor."

"I still can't believe he would betray us." Fred said.

"Believe it. We don't have time to keep talking about how we didn't notice signs before he actually did it. My son is now one of our greatest enemies at the moment. He's s fast strong…keen. And messed up in the head." Angel said.

"So now what?" Cordelia asked.

"Wes, how far are you guys with deciphering the "Forgotten Scrolls"?" Angel asked.

"Well, according to Giles we may be stuck. The prophecies were written in several languages in on passage. Most of them are probably ancient demonic languages. So we can't get too specific, but I think we can understand the gist of it. An apocalypse like no other, the return of the epic demonic god Cruor, needing a human link to bring him into this dimension…and basically create hell on earth. And that's just for the humans who are lucky enough to live to see that hell." Wesley said.

"Okay well lets try to come up with more theories about their next moves. Fred, you could work with Wes some more and Giles too." Angel said.

"Angel what about the demon." Fred said eyeing to the back of the lobby.

Angel looked over and saw the red monster's corpse on the floor. "It must've fallen when we were attacked. Do I keep working on my autopsy?" Fred asked.

"No…I mean I don't think we're going to get the answers we need right now. We can dispose of it." Angel said. "As of right now, I think we can rest." Angel looked out towards the doors and saw a dim light. "The sun is rising and it's been a rough night." He said.

Angel began to walk away and climb the stairs. "Angel." Gunn said. Angel turned back at Gunn. "You're human now…I mean don't we want to find out why?"

"Right now I just want to sleep…we can find out what "they're" up to later." Angel said as he walked up the stairs.

Spike looked around at the quiet room. "Um…so I'm the only vampire with a soul now?"

Everyone stared at him, "I guess so Spike." Buffy said sounding annoyed.

"So this is what Angel been feeling like for all these years…" Spike said. "I like it."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Willow walked closer to Giles, "I need your help." She whispered to him.

The two walked into the office. "What is it?" Giles asked.

"I know you worked so hard to rehabilitate me with my…slip with magic." Willow said. "And I'm grateful…"

"What are you trying to say?" Giles asked.

"Giles…the magic didn't go away. The power I was using when I went dark. Its still here…within me." Willow said.

"Willow…" Giles said.

"I need you to come with me somewhere…I have an idea that could greatly affect the outcome of this apocalypse. With your help…" Willow spoke quietly.

"I'm listening." Giles said.

"I'll explain on the way….let's go." Willow said heading out of the office and into the lobby.

Giles took a deep breath and followed Willow as she smoothly snuck out of the Hyperion without being seen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please Review!


End file.
